Rise of the Gods
by reikobuns
Summary: A small group of saiyans come to earth in search for the remaining people of their race. But their intentions don't prove to be a great one for the people of earth when they claim to be the children of the long lost saiyan gods and goddesses.
1. Chapter One

**Rise of the Gods**

**Summary:** Things have been calm for the Z-Warriors for quite some time after the defeat of Buu and the defeat of another villain that had threatened to take away a valued member of their team. Now they've had the time to relax and watch the little ones grow. But now, there's something big coming to earth, something that none of them were expecting. A small group of saiyans that have escaped the destruction of their home planet come to the planet in search for Vegeta… but they're not as friendly as everyone would have liked them to be. They're here to claim what they have lost and they're willing to do anything that they can do it. With their power levels at incredible heights, higher than our favorite heroes, the odds of them winning this battle doesn't look too good…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ/DBGT or Aya or Catie/Katrin or Rina. A lot of the OC's in here do not have their own stories just yet; I am in the process of making them. If you want to know the story behind Catie and Rina, please visit AngelSaiyan22 on my favorite author's list. This idea was originally a role-play that I had done with a friend of mine, bear with the characters please. Oh, and some characters will be a little bit OOC, but it's nothing too major. There are reasons for them that will be expressed/explained in the story.

**_WARNING: __THERE IS STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT WITHIN THE STORY, RANGING FROM RAPE TO INCEST. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK._**

**Chapter One:**

"D****a~!" Bulla shrieked with enjoyment as Vegeta tossed his little girl into the air after scooping her out of the play pen. With a smirk on the saiyan's face, he poked her on the nose, making Bulla cringe and crinkle her nose causing the release of a loud sneeze into the room. Yeah, that was something that she had gotten from her mother surprisingly and it was something that Bulla wasn't a fan of… usually. Except this time she giggled and wiggled herself out of her father's arms and waddled off back into the living room. Vegeta smirked, watching her before he continued making his way into the kitchen.

Bulma was standing at the kitchen sink, her hands busy at rinsing off dirty dishes and loading them into the dishwasher. She glanced up and smiled at the sight of her husband. "Hey hun," she said with a grin on her face, before turning towards the fridge and handing him a bottle of water. She knew Vegeta well by now. He had the same schedule for years. Got up, got dressed, grabbed a bottle of water, and went out to train. Occasionally, when there was no one around, Vegeta would give her a kiss. Vegeta wasn't really one for publicly displaying his affection towards people.

"Morning woman." He said, graciously taking the water bottle and then placing a kiss onto her lips, not before his four year daughter had caught sight of and squealed in disgust. Both Vegeta and Bulma looked at her just in time to see her waddling off back into the living room. "Hyper this morning."

"Yeah." Bulma shrugged. "Not sure why. Maybe she knows that she'll be heading over to Gohan's place soon to see Pan."

"Hn, possibly." Vegeta turned back towards Bulma. "And who's going to be bringing her?"

"Kali offered too." Bulma answered instantly, continuing with the loading of the dishwasher. "I'd bring her, but there are things here at work that needs to be done."

Vegeta stayed quiet. He didn't have the best of relationship with his son. Obviously, he hasn't been there for his entire life, so there was a little bit of awkwardness there between the two of them. What made it even worse was that when Layla and Kali had finally found him, after a decade of searching for him, he was already settled down with another woman –who could pass as Layla's twin – with two children. There wasn't much that could be blamed on the saiyan prince after all, he didn't know that Layla was pregnant at the time that he had left her there. That was something that he was never going to be able to let go of personally.

Why? Because it was bad enough that he didn't have a good start with his other son, Trunks, he didn't want to make it seem like that he didn't love either of them, because honestly he did he truly did. They were his children, how could he not? He just had a harder time expressing his feelings towards Trunks because of the life that Vegeta had lived, sometimes even towards Bulma he has a hard time showing her that he loves her. Vegeta's a man that comes with a lot of patience and a lot of understanding that needs to be done, and that was something that Bulma and Trunks could give him… Kali couldn't. And he couldn't for his own personal reasons.

"Good I suppose." Vegeta commented softly, opening the door and stepping out into the blazing sun. Vegeta grumbled, kicking himself just then for forgetting to check the weather.

"High of ninety-two today."

Vegeta nearly launched himself off of the porch at the deep and wise sounding voice that he heard coming from the left of him, of course though, it was only Shoga standing on the porch and leaning against the house. Vegeta still needed to get used to his presence… everyone did.

Shoga was tall… well, maybe tall was a little too small for him. He stood at nearly seven or eight feet tall. His hands alone could cover anyone's face with ease, but he was still lean like any other saiyan. His hair was jet black and his skin tone darker than most, but not dark enough to think that he came from a tropical climate. Both of his eyes were half brown, and half green, indicating the DNA disruption that was caused from the venom of both the vemptyr and the werewuulf that had turned him. On the right side of his face, a scar that had started from the corner of his hair ran down his face, over his eye and continued onward down his neck and disappeared into the shirt that he was wearing. His face was strong and defined, like the rest of his body, and Vegeta was still shocked that there were clothes out there that could fit his large frame.

"Hn…"

"I apologize, My Lord." Shoga pushed himself off of the house. Since Shoga was so old and had been working underneath the royal family for centuries, it was difficult for him to break habits that had been embedded into his system, like calling Vegeta Lord, and Bulma Lady. It was something that they were all trying to break him out of, but right now, it was failing. "I did not mean to startle you."

Vegeta lifted his hand, almost like he was stopping the words from hitting him in the face. "It's fine, Shoga." He added, heading down the steps towards the gravity room. "Where's your mate?"

"Still asleep."

"Hn… that's right… you don't sleep."

Being part vemptyr meant that Shoga didn't sleep, but since he was also half werewuulf it meant that he was not affected by the sunlight. Some of his organs were no longer living and the others were still pumping. Do you know what that meant? Shoga was going to have a hell of a time trying to find something to feed him… and for awhile, he had found his food source on the planet earth. What was it? Vampires. Yeah, he killed and drank from the undead so that it kept himself away from the humans and less of a threat to those that he cared about.

Shoga followed Vegeta down the steps, moving at a pace that was much too slow for him but a pace that was normal for Vegeta. Getting down the stairs though was difficult, and Shoga had nearly fallen. He was lucky enough that Vegeta had caught the act just in time to turn around and catch him by the arm, steadying him.

Vegeta eyed the old creature for a moment. "… When was the last time that you've eaten?"

"That's not important." Shoga answered, staring right at Vegeta, trying to avoid answering the question. When actually, it was extremely important, Shoga had been around long enough to know how to control himself when he was extremely hungry. It was his decision, he couldn't drink blood from anyone, he didn't like being called a monster, or having to be put in the same category as one. He knew that in order to keep his strength, and to continue to keep up with his duty as a royal saiyan guard, he needed to feed. Vampires though are beginning to realize his presence, and beginning to realize that he was a hunter and he was coming for them, they started to behave themselves, which meant no one needed Shoga anymore to get rid of a vampire problem… which meant that he was going hungry.

When he was well fed Shoga was beyond perfect. He was stronger than everyone else; he could hear and smell everything, and moved faster than the speed of light. He was utterly perfect, with Shoga around, no one could get even three miles close to the house without him knowing about it. Now though, since he wasn't eating, his senses were beginning to dull, his ears weren't as sharp as they used to be, and neither was his sense of smell. To him, he felt like he was going mortal, but he was still much stronger than the rest of them.

Vegeta gave Shoga a funny look. It wasn't important that he wasn't eating? Of course it was. To Vegeta, Shoga was still very much a saiyan, and Vegeta – because their numbers were limited – he didn't like to see one of his own suffering. Besides, he and everyone else was aware of what Shoga actually was. But there was something that only Vegeta, Goku, and Rina knew about Shoga. During certain periods of the month, Shoga became as weak as an infant and as sick as someone who has cancer. He could barely move, and even though he was hungry, that was when all of his senses were in hunter mode and he craved blood the most. Why did this happen to him? Because of the two very different venom's that ran through his system. Technically, Shoga was half dead and half alive, one side of his heart – surprisingly – still beat, continuously pumping his blood through his system which mean that his organs were getting the poisons, and eventually, his body couldn't handle so much and it became weak. This system of his usually managed to happen during one week, but because he wasn't getting food, and he wasn't eating properly, it was happening to him more and more often, worrying everyone that was aware of Shoga's strange illness.

"Hn, alright." Even though Vegeta was worried, he had finally learned that fighting with the large man about it was pointless. He still had his saiyan traits, which meant that he still was very much stubborn. Vegeta turned away from him and continued on with his path to the gravity chamber, Shoga following him.

"Will Kakkarot be joining you today?" Shoga asked respectively, making sure that he stayed a certain amount of feet away from his prince.

"Yes." Vegeta answered, climbing up the stairs and getting to the door, turning around to face him. "Kakkarot, his daughters, and Goten." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "It was his idea to train the children together on certain days."

"I remember." Shoga nodded his head. "He'd have them for a day, then you, and then together."

"That's right." Silence fell between them, and Vegeta uncrossed his arms. A look of concern sweeping over Vegeta's facial features. "You really need to eat something…" He said, taking a glance at Capsule Corp and catching the look on Shoga's face. "Bulma has blood in the infirmary you can—"

"No!" Shoga cut him off instantly, and when he had realized what he had done, Shoga took a step back and bowed his head. "I apologize my Lord… I did not mean to be so rude to you."

Vegeta waved his hand. "It's fine. Just tell me why not."

"You have no idea what it would do to my system." Shoga answered, standing upright, a look of seriousness washing over him. "I have been living on this planet for a very long time, my Lord. My body is used to the vampire blood and the strength that it supplies me… if I were to suddenly change my diet to something more…mortal like… well… let's just say that the end results would not be good."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow up.

Shoga grumbled. "As in no one here would be safe."

Vegeta nodded his head slowly. "Alright…"

Shoga's head turned slightly to a noise that he heard coming from within the house. He turned back towards the Saiyan Prince and bowed his head one more time. "My mate is awake now. May I be excused?"

Vegeta sighed and turned his head away. "Go ahead, you don't have to ask me, Shoga." As soon as he looked forward again, Vegeta had realized that he was talking to nothing but thin air. A small smirk appeared on his face as he shook his head, opened the door to the gravity chamber and walked on inside.

xXx

It was still early in the morning, and at the Son House, the only people that were currently awake was Chichi – who had been up for a long time and was currently making breakfast – and Dais, Tapion's father. Dais, Minotai, and Tapion have been staying at the Son House while Goku and Dais build their ideal home just down the road from the Son's and even Gohan and his family. Why did they choose the planet earth to live on? Well… you see, Tapion and Areiko had fallen in love, and at some point in their life, they came face to face with a situation where the two of them were forced to bond together, making them mates forever. Everyone understood that they were young, but they were forced into it by Areiko's alter ego who went by the name of Lekira. She had given Tapion another kind of mark, the slave mark of a saiyan where there is a mental bond between the two of them and whoever bore the mark on their body was forced to listen to every single command of their master. They didn't want Tapion to have to be the slave to Lekira, so as soon as Areiko had regained control, she and Tapion had been told that bonding together was going to release him from Lekira's grasp, and they were right. Then again, they had been told that by Shoga.

Having four saiyans in the house wasn't that different for Chichi, but having three extra guests from a race that didn't eat much was something different for her. She understood how much she needed to make to feed her husband, her son and her daughters, but she wasn't sure how much extra she needed to make for the other family that had moved in. It was difficult, but she was getting used to it even though she was still trying to figure out how much food she needed to make.

Catie left the bathroom with her hair wrapped in a towel and her training gi on her body, which was all black. It was a spare that she had gotten from Areiko when she had first landed here. Chichi had offered to make her one, but Catie had refused. She wanted to keep using the one that had been given to her by the sister she never actually had. That's right, as soon as Catie had arrived in this dimension; her and Areiko were instantly close. They were close and told each other everything, at least close to everything. Areiko still had a hard time opening up to people, really the only person that she told anything too was to her mate, Tapion, but even that was a little strained. Why? Areiko didn't want to have been forced into bonding with someone that she wasn't sure that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with, it's not like they were soul mates and they knew that they were going to spend forever with each other. Well, now they were going to have to deal with it yes?

Catie walked into their bedroom to see Areiko still curled up asleep on her bed. She had a funny way of sleeping, at least that's what Catie thought anyway. Areiko was literally curled into a ball with her quilt pulled up over her head so that only the very top was sticking out. Her hair was surprisingly a mess even though Areiko went to sleep and fell asleep in the same position. Catie was pretty sure that if she was a bug, her bed and the way that her blankets looked, would be the exact way that her cocoon would be if she were morphing into some other bug.

"Reiko?" Catie walked over to the bed and placed her hand onto Areiko's shoulder, shaking her lightly. "Come on Reiko. It's time to wake up."

Areiko groaned and curled tighter into her ball, pulling the blanket completely over her head. "Hm… five more minutes…"

"You're going to make us late." Catie commented, walking away from the bed and to her dresser, picking up her brush and brushing her hair.

"Late for what…?"

"Training."

Areiko shot herself out of bed by kicking off the covers and then charged towards her closet, yanking out her black and gray training gi. She yanked off her pajama shorts and long t-shirt throwing the clothes onto the floor and then getting dressed.

"God! Vegeta's going to kill me!"

Catie blinked and then turned her head towards her sister with a bit of a grin on her face. "You know that we're training with Goku _and_ Vegeta today right?"

Areiko stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her. Her eyes blinking. "…Did I seriously just do that?"

Catie couldn't help but start laughing as she pulled her hair into a ponytail shaking her head. Areiko grumbled and yanked on her wrist bands and then plopped herself down onto her bed and rubbed her face. Catie had noticed her and stopped laughing, looking at her as the entire mood of the room changed instantly. Catie pressed her lips together as she moved towards Areiko and sat down next to her. "It's… Lekira again isn't it?"

Areiko didn't say anything. She didn't want to admit it, but the reason why Areiko always slept curled up in a ball is because of the beast inside of her head. She was a terrible monster, and always screwed with her head. Lekira always proclaimed that one day, while Areiko was sleeping, she was going to take over and kill everyone that she loved and held dear. Lekira was the thorn in Areiko's hip that was never going to go away until she gave the beast everything that she wanted. She didn't want to do that. Areiko couldn't do that. She had a family and she had friends here. And that's exactly what Lekira was going after… everyone that Areiko knew and loved. Lekira was going to take over and make her watch everything, make her watch as she killed everyone...

Areiko sighed, rubbed her face and looked at Catie. "I don't want to talk about it." She said, standing up and walking over to her mirror. Catie's eyes never left her, watching closely as Areiko brushed her hair and pulled her long brown locks into a ponytail.

"Have you tried talking to Tapion about this?" Catie asked, standing up afterward. "Or even Dais? Maybe they can help with her."

"Catie, I don't want to talk about it."

"But you need—"

"Catie!" Areiko whipped around and glared at her. "I, do not, want too, talk, about it."

Catie just stared at Areiko for a moment, before she nodded her head. Before she could say anything else, there was a knock on the girls' door and then it opened, revealing a dressed and ready to go Goku. A grin formed on his face and he laughed a bit. "Looks like you girls are ready. It's good to see that we didn't have to drag you out of bed this time, Reiko."

"Heh, well, it didn't help that I had to still jump out of bed anyway."

Goku grinned, "I'll meet you two downstairs. Goten and I are ready. We're just waiting on you guys."

Catie and Areiko both nodded their heads as Goku closed the door. The two of them collected the rest of their things and proceeded to go down the stairs where they met up with Goku and Goten. The three teens placed their hands onto Goku's shoulders and waved goodbye to Chichi before teleporting off to Capsule Corp, but like always, Chichi got out the final word.

"Be back for dinner this time guys!"


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

Aya was running down the stairs, pulling on her fingerless gloves as fast as she could. It's honestly been a long time since Aya had done any training and she was actually a little excited for this. The last time that she had gotten any time in was when she was on Frieza's ship… those were times that Aya would much rather not think about. She had spent three years of her life on that ship, and three years of her life that she didn't want to remember.

She was aware that others thought that she was weak because she had only spent three years oppose to Vegeta's fifteen long years. But he wasn't alone, Aya was all alone all the time. Why was she thinking about this? She didn't want to be.

As she reached the stairs she saw a rather tall, aquamarine haired and pale skin saiyan in the living room, taking the baby bag from her adoptive mother, Bulma, with Bulla standing at her side. That would be Kali standing there scooping up Bulla into his arms. She smiled a little bit and entered a little more into the room.

"Hey Kali," Aya greeted, getting the boy to turn his purple eyes towards her. "You're not going to come and train with us?"

"I don't train in groups." Kali answered, settling Bulla onto his hip and slinging the bag over his shoulder. "I'd rather train by myself." His voice was a little raspy and harsh, much like Vegeta's. Actually, there wasn't that much of a difference between Vegeta and Kali; except for maybe the height, but Kali was literally Vegeta's doppelganger. Kali looked and acted like the father that he never had in his life. His hair though was just as spiky as Vegeta's too, except he didn't have a reciting hairline and his bangs reminded Aya a lot of Goku's when he is in his super saiyan form.

"Heh, alright. Well… maybe at some point we can… spar together? Maybe?"

Kali turned his head and looked at Aya, giving her a funny look. Kali was very much a loner when it came to training, other than that, he socialized as much as he could and considered Aya, Areiko, and the others his friends. Training was personal to him. It was a way for him to get out his anger and frustration and believe it or not, Kali had a lot of it. There were so many things in his life that he didn't have time to just sit down with someone and go over and explain everything in full detail to them. Kali was very much like his father, he needed a lot of patience. Actually, that was something that frustrated him, Kali was constantly compared to Vegeta, a man that he barely knew and honestly, didn't want to get to know because of what had happened when he had first came here with his mother.

You see, Kali is actually supposed to be – by now – in his twenties. Instead he was just turning eighteen. How was that possible when Trunks was fifteen and Vegeta was nineteen nearly twenty years ago? Simple, when his mother and himself were traveling the universe in search for the saiyan that had fathered him when they had collided themselves with an electrical storm. Layla had been ill at the time from having coming in contact with some water, so there wasn't much help that she could have offered her son, who at the time was eleven years old trying to steer the ship. But soon, the storm had pushed the ship into a black hole and thrusted them halfway through the galaxy and then changing a couple of things. Kali had aged literally six years. What happened to Layla? Well, she didn't age at all, but something far worse happened to his mother. The illness that had infected her greatly, the process of her body dying sped up, and as Kali landed the ship and ran to the back to meet her… she was already gone.

He was alone.

That is until he had realized that he landed on earth, and it was here that his father was living and living a life with a new family. Kali couldn't blame him… could he? It didn't matter if he could or couldn't, Kali blamed him for everything. He blamed Vegeta for leaving his mother high and dry after taking what was dear to them, he blamed Vegeta for the terrible life that his mother had afterward, and he blamed Vegeta for having the life that he had when he was growing up.

After shaken himself out of his thoughts, he looked at Aya once more and shrugged his shoulders before turning to Bulma once more. "Am I missing anything?" Kali asked with such politeness that sometimes it was a little shocking.

Bulma smiled to her step son and shook her head. "Nope, you have everything."

Kali nodded and looked to Bulla, placing a smirk onto his face. "Are you ready to go and see Pan today?"

Bulla giggled and squealed and then threw her hands up into the air. "Yeah~! Let's go Kawi~."

Kali's smirk got bigger and he nodded his head to the little girl, adjusting the bag that he had on his shoulder and giving one last wave, he teleported off. Bulma stood there for a moment, soaking in the moment that she had just seen. Bulma really liked Kali, he was a respectful boy. To those that were older than him he always showed respect too, sometimes even to Vegeta, he was kind and gentle to the little ones, and he was fun to be around for the older group of kids. She really liked him, and she wanted him to have a relationship with Vegeta, but there wasn't much there. Vegeta was trying, but Kali didn't have patience for him and Bulma could understand, but she, herself, was a little frustrated with the situation between the two of them and didn't like it at all. She was angry with it and just wanted the two of them to get along.

"Bulma?"

Bulma turned her head towards Aya after blinking back into reality. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Do… you know if Trunks is out there yet?"

Bulma grinned a little bit. "He is actually."

"Damn! I'm going to end up being late!" Aya shouted as she bolted out the door, listening as she heard Bulma laughing. "It's not funny!" She cried out before the backdoor could slam. Stepping outside she could see that her two best friends were finally here, Areiko and Catie, and so was Goku, Goten, and Trunks. Speaking of Goku, he looked up at Aya and smiled, waving his hand at her.

"Hey Aya." He greeted cheerfully as she walked over to join them.

"Hey Goku." Aya's eyes looked to everyone else. "Hey guys." And just like a classroom full of students, they all replied.

"Hey Aya."

She blinked. "Well, hello there class." She said with a grin, getting a chuckle out of Catie, Goten, and Goku. She got a head shake from Trunks and nothing out of her best friend. All she got was a smile. Aya knew Areiko like she knew the back of her own hand, which meant that she was sure that there was something wrong with her. Areiko was easy to please when it came to jokes, which meant that she should have laughed, but all she got was a smile.

"Alright, come on guys." Goku ushered them towards the gravity room. "Vegeta's waiting for us."

"Just a moment," Aya chimed in, taking a step towards Goku and then grabbing Areiko's arm. "We gotta talk for a moment." Aya took a glance at Catie who gave her a slight nod of approval and then headed up the stairs to the gravity room. Goku took a glance between Catie and Aya before shrugging his shoulders and ushering the boys up.

Aya watched them before she turned to Areiko, but before she could get any words out of her open mouth, Areiko spoke first. "Don't do it, Aya."

"Do what?"

"I already had this talk with Catie this morning before getting here." She said to her, shaking her head and feeling relatively annoyed that everyone was getting into her business. Lately it's been that way since Lekira first poked her head out to the surface. Areiko could understand why, no one has heard from the beast for quite some time and her just suddenly appearing was something not to take lightly. She just wished that sometimes, when she didn't want to do something, they would back off and stop bugging her about it. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But you need to talk about it," Aya blurted directly afterward, not taking any time to think before she spoke. "I know how much we're all bothering you about this, but come on. We're all worried, and I'm sure that Tapion's worried sick about it. I know that he hasn't been able to feel you properly ever since she was here."

It was true, Tapion, Minotia, and their father Dais come from a planet where everyone was an empath, which meant that they could feel each other's emotions. So living on their home planet was rather interesting considering that everyone could feel everyone inside of their heads. It made them terrible liars and victims to headaches and migraines more frequently than most. When Tapion and Areiko had first started going out, Tapion learned quickly that Areiko was good at hiding her emotions. She had locked them all away in a box inside of her head and didn't allow anyone in there. Since Lekira had appeared and had give him the slave mark (much like the Saiyan mating bonding bite mark with the opposite effect) things were different. He could feel her a little bit before, but now he couldn't feel her at all and often times had to ask to make sure that she was alright.

"Aya please," Areiko whined. "I really don't want to talk about this right now. I just want to get our training done… and then I'll go see Tapion alright?"

Aya nodded a smile of relief on her face. "Good." In Aya's opinion, Areiko was lucky to have someone as good as Tapion. She didn't have to explain much to him, at least in the beginning. He would just know when she upset, but Aya on the other hand… when she got back from Frieza she didn't have anyone to talk too. The only way that she was able to get over it was to take everything that she knew and lock it away, but it didn't help that every time she stood in front the mirror she was reminded of him by the thousands of gashed like scars that covered her body because of him…

"Alright, can we just go train now?" Areiko asked, pointing up to the chamber. After getting a nod from her best friend, the two of them ascended up the stairs and walked into the room, where they were almost slammed into the ground because the gravity in there was so strong. "Damn Veggie!" Areiko cried out, gritting her teeth and forcing herself to stand up straight. "What do you have this set on?" She looked around the room to see that already Catie, Goten, and Trunks were sweating bullets to stand while Vegeta and Goku didn't seem to be phased by it.

"One hundred times stronger than earth's gravity." Vegeta answered, looking over at her and nudging his head towards the other three. Aya and Areiko moved to stand next to their fellow classmates, getting that 'how-dare-you-be-late' look from their bossiest instructor. As the trainees looked upon their trainers, they frowned and died a little bit on the inside. They made standing inside this gravity look so pathetically easy that all of them felt a little nervous about training today.

Then again, the two of them had their different ways of training. Vegeta was more of a hard ass, he grilled everything into their heads to make sure that they got it right, and when they didn't, he'd make them do it over and over again until it was perfect. Goku on the other hand, he grilled the kids into knowing their material, but he was more laid back about it. He'd point out what they were getting wrong or doing wrong, and from that point make them do it again till they got it right. They were used to the two different styles of teaching. It was that reason actually that the two of them had decided that they were going to train the children together for a day. It was easier that way, instead of one person only training them.

"Alright." Goku stepped forward and grinned. "We're going to be doing things a little differently today."

"We're going to have a free for all." Vegeta added the very end, a smirk on his face at the look of the kids standing in front of them. "Starting… now."

With that, Goku and Vegeta disappeared, and before anyone had any time to react, Goten had been knocked to the floor, and Trunks was just barely dodging a punch from his father.

"Well… here goes to training." Areiko cried out to her fellow trainees and lunged forward.

xXx

He awoke next to his naked sister. Their clothes torn to pieces all over the floor and he was a little sticky and dry between his legs from a rather long night of committing the act of incest. His dark ebony hues turned to the corners to spot her sleeping soundly, the skin on her back glistening in the sweat that was still beading on her back, it slowly rolled over the discoloration on her dark tan skin. He frowned. He never liked seeing his beautiful sister scarred up the way that she was, but it didn't matter. He still loved her. A smirk caressed his dark toned facial features at the look of her wild hair sprawled all over the fur pillow that they owned. It just made him want to mount her again…

A low growl escaped from deep within his chest as he rolled out of the tall bed and his feet touched the elegant carpet beneath him. His eyes darted around the room at his pants and vest, which was torn to pieces due to his sister just tearing them from his body. A teeth full smirk took over his features, baring his sharp fangs to the empty room. His head lifted to look at the mirror in front of him.

The mirror reflected back at him his muscular body, his dark skin tone, his wild spiky bdarkish blue hair. His bangs spiked out over his right eye, the rest wild and sticking up. His dark blue tail at rest behind him, and his shoulders were covered in the bite marks and claw marks that he had received from his sister. Light blue fur covered over his arms, shoulders, and some of his chest, the only reason he could see what his sister had done to him was because he had some missing fur. It's alright though, they were going to grow back within the next few hours or so.

There was a stir in the back, and his eyes darted back to the woman sleeping. She had rolled onto her back, the blanket falling from around her, exposing her large perfectly sized breasts, her nipples still erect from the wild night. Seeing the scars on her back almost made him forget that she had the same fur that he did around her torso, except her fur shared the same deep red as her head did. Popping up over the covers was her tail, the same color as the rest of her hair, bouncing and twitching in delight. Clearly she was having a fun dream; he could smell her arousal from where he stood.

A chuckle flowed from his vocal chords and he walked over to the door, watching as it slid open to allow him into the hall, his bare feet tapping lightly on the metal. Compared to the temperature in his little sister's room, it was cooler out here in the hallway, and it made him shiver. His tail flicked in the annoyance of the shiver had done to him down below. He turned on his heel afterward and walked himself down towards the main room.

As he grew closer, he could hear the screaming moans of another female who lived on the ship with himself, his sister, and another male. The occurrence of screaming moans was often heard here, and became part of a daily routine that the four of them had gotten used to. As he entered into the main room of the ship, which was decorated in couches, chairs, and many tables, he could see the female bent over one of the tables sitting in the middle of a cluster of couches. Her pants had been yanked down and stayed just around her ankles, her panties torn in half. Her armor had been dropped to the floor and her shirt torn open at her breasts, leaving them hanging out and pressed hard into the table, flattening them. Her skin was lighter than his own but her hair jet black. Two pieces of her bangs spiked upward and slicked back, one piece spiked downward on either side of her head, the rest of her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which was currently being used as a levy for the male ramming himself into the back of her. Her tail sticking straight up, a turn on for most saiyan males, including the one that had walked in on them.

The man behind her was working hard into ramming his length straight into her. His teeth were baring and he hissed through them with pleasure. He was just as pale as the female, his hair black and long, only two spiky bangs sticking out from him. His pants weren't nearly as far down as the female he was currently fucking, but they were around his knees, the only reason they were staying there was for the boots that had attached knee padding. His armor had been taken off and there were claw marks covering his chest from the female.

The table was being rocked hard, the sound of their skin slapping together echoed in the metal room. He could smell the female spilling her fluids down her legs, onto the cock ramming into her hard and deep, and on the table.

The male currently pleasuring the female over the table looked and smirked. "Morning Sir."

The woman lifted her head. "M-Morning…" She managed to get out between her moans and screams. It was actually surprising to the two of the males that she could talk at all. The male behind her growled and picked up his pace, causing her to go back into her screaming state.

"Careful, there Jackel." The dark male spoke, walking passed them to the other door. "You don't want to fuck her too much, might accidentally fuck out her brains."

"It's what I'm aiming for, Atrayu." Jackel answered, "Her wet pussy just makes this so much easier." He reared his free hand back, and slapped her rear end with an open hand, causing the female to jerk and scream his name again.

She growled, and turned her head a little to look over her shoulder. "Keep fucking my pussy like that you won't have anything to fuck." She growled, almost like it was a threat to him.

He chuckled. "You know you love my cock too much, Adema."

Atrayu shook his head and waited for the doors to peel open once more. Once they did, he stepped into another hallway just in time to hear the end of Adema's screaming as she had her orgasm. Walking in on each other in such a way as his encounter with his other shipmates was common. They were a horny bunch and ready to drop their pants whenever the smell of arousal was in the room. Whether it was between the two males, the females, or among the siblings, it was common, and they didn't care.

The four of them came from a different part of Vegeta-Sei than most. In their villages, it wasn't frowned upon to be caught in bed with your little sister or brother. If anything, it was encouraged to keep it in the family for your first time, but for these four saiyans, it was taken a little farther considering that they were under the impression that they were the only saiyans.

Atrayu entered into his own large bedroom, and pulled himself out a white pair of training style pants, an orange sash to tie around his waist, a light blue vest with orange shoulder pads, two of them on each shoulder. Then he had moved towards his bed and sat down, pulling on his pants. As soon as he was finished getting dressed, he heard his door open, his ebony hues lifting to look upon his sister.

Her white training styled pants were snug around her waist with a yellow sash tied to it. Purple like ribbons were wrapped tightly around her rather large breasts, holding them in place with a black and yellow vest pulled over her shoulders. She was bare foot this time. Her dark brown eyes looked upon her older brother.

"I was a little sad to wake up and find no dick for me to eat."

Atrayu chuckled. "Morning to you too, Ooza." He stood, looking at his sister's fire like hair, smirking. "I believe your hair will stay like that."

Ooza shrugged. "Not like it matters." She smirked. "Are you presentable for our parents?"

Atrayu nodded, "I am, not sure if Adema and Jackel are ready just yet."

Ooza shrugged again, "She was sucking his cock when I passed by. I'm assuming they're done."

Atrayu nodded once more, it seemed to be his favorite thing to do. "Good. Let's go." He stood from the bed and moved across the room, passing by his sister, as her tail flicked up and rubbed through between his legs. He had stopped, turned his head and looked at her, smirking. "You'll get a fuck soon, dear sister of mine." His hand stroked her chin lightly, before he gestured his other hand forward, allowing her to step out of the room first. Ooza grinned a toothy grin, revealing her pearly whites and fanged teeth as she walked out, growling at her older brother.

The two of them walked out together and then into the main room just in time to see Adema and Jackel pulling on the rest of their clothing. The room stunk of sex and sweat, it caused the other two saiyans to feel a little hot and bothered, but the two of them needed to keep themselves contained.

"You two seriously fuck too much." Ooza came right out with, crossing her arms over her chest.

Once Adema had on her saiyan armor, she looked at the older saiyan and snarled a bit. "I was a little horny. So sue me."

Jackel could only chuckle, shaking his head. He didn't mind that his little sister was a horny woman that meant that he got the chance to have sex over and over again, and it never got old. Adema and Jackel have been sleeping with each other ever since they were seventeen and fifteen cycles. They were even caught by their parents, and thrown from their house, but not their village. It was law where they were from that it was okay to commit the act of incest as long as the other sibling agrees and wishes to do the same. Jackel had been the first to make a move, and by the end, it proved that Adema wanted her brother just as much as he wanted her.

As for the other pair, Atrayu and Ooza, they were alone, and each of them needed a release. They have been alone for a very long time, and it had gotten to the point that it was beginning to take a toll on the two of them, and they needed comfort. You see, Atrayu and Ooza came from a village that was swarmed with Frieza's men when he had reign over the planet, so it wasn't very pleasant living there. A lot of Saiyans were killed, including their parents. They have been alone since then and had no idea to react to the way that they were feeling, so they went with their instincts.

"Are we ready to greet our mothers and fathers?" Atrayu asked, looking between the three saiyans that he governed with an iron fist. That's right, the four of them acted like a pack. They depended on each other, loved each other, and took care of each other. Atrayu, being the oldest and the strongest, he was the natural leader out of them. His second in command should've been Jackel, considering that he was the next male on the ship, but in fact it was his sister. She was the second strongest on the ship, and if anything were to happen to Atrayu, it would be Ooza to take care of the ship and make sure that everything is done right.

"Well, let's go." Jackel hurried, walking over to the sliding door to the right of them, the others following and then stepping into the dark room as soon as the door peeled open. The only thing that was lighting up the room were a ton of candles aligned the walls on the floor. In front of them were four large shrines hanging on the wall in front of them. They were the shrines of their parents… the shrines of their Gods.

The first God, located on the left part of the wall was Goldeer, his element was earth and he was seen as the father of all Saiyans, and being the strongest out of all of them. He looked over all of the warriors, especially those who have been sent off to fight in his battles; he was also responsible for the saiyans having so much pride and honor in themselves. He was Atrayu's father.

The second, a Goddess, Syreena, the mother of the saiyans and Goldeer's wife, her element was water, so there was a small bowl of fresh clean water at the bottom of her statue, which was in the form of a pregnant saiyan woman. She was the protector of peace, mothers and children. It was because of her love and affection that she had granted them with the moon, and the ability to use ki. She was the mother of Adema and Jackel

Number three, Mirean, the sister of the saiyans and daughter of Syreena and Goldeer. was a little different than the first two, her statue was painted with only the colors of black and silver and she was in the form of a Mirna, a saiyan animal that represented a horse according to earth standards. These animals had long manes and tails, with a horn and paws. Because the Mirna was a symbol of agility and speed for the saiyans, her element was wind, and because of that she had a empty jar in front of her. She was the protector and Goddess of nature, light, weather, animals, stars, life and daylight.

The last of the saiyan gods, and the youngest was Oozark, the brother of the saiyans and Mirean and son of Goldeer and Syreena. He appeared to the saiyans as a large monkey, resembling their Oozarku form, and because of that, he had the statue of that form. He was the protector and God of darkness, death, illness, and the night. The father of Ooza.

The four saiyans knelt in front of their respective parent, folded their hands together and began praying in the saiyan language. They made the same prayer every day, thanking them for everything that they have, for granting Atrayu and Ooza and power of the final form of a saiyan, and they made their usual promise. Being their children, they were going to take revenge and make sure that the rise of their power was recognized. They were going to be responsible for the rise of the gods.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: **

Shoga stood in the bedroom where he could find his mate. She wasn't actually awake, it was just something that he wanted to say to get away from a worried prince. He wasn't a fan of everyone worrying over him. He wanted to be able to do his duty like he used too and get on with it. But then again, Shoga understood. They didn't want him going on a killing spree, he got that, but he's been around for about a million years, if he didn't have control over his hunger now, then he never would.

He watched as the chest of his mate rose and fell gently. It's been so long since Shoga was able to cuddle himself into a bed and fall asleep. Of course, when he was a mortal, they didn't have nice and comfy mattresses that they had now for their people, times have obviously changed. He was also not on his home planet, Vegeta-sei, another thing that was different.

Rina stirred again in her sleep, and Shoga turned his eyes down towards her. To him, Rina was one of the most beautiful saiyan women that he has ever met, and trust his word, he's met a lot of women and Rina was one of the three that fell in the category of beautiful. After all, his eyes could see the finer details of someone's body, and he still couldn't keep his hands off of her. Speaking of which… his fingers were currently running down that smooth skin of hers that was peeking out of the blanket and she stirred again. Shoga looked at her, as she rolled her head towards him, leaning her arm into the touch of his fingers, a soft moaning coming from her lips and then her eyes were beginning to open, revealing their beautiful, ebony black color that was common in their race.

"Mmmh… morning babe." Her voice was smooth against the sensitive eardrums in Shoga's ears, like a humming of a song. A smile crossed his lips as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"I did." She replied, rubbing her eyes and then brushing her bangs out of her face only to have them bounce back into her line of view. "What time is it?"

"Ten." Shoga answered, watching as his mate slowly pushed herself up, a yawn escaping her lips and then stretch, Shoga eyes were locked on the way that her back arched, the way that her chest was pushed around and the smoother her skin looked as she stretched out. Though his eyes were directed back to her chest… and not in a perverted way either. He could hear her heart beating lightly deep within her flesh and he could smell the sweet scent of her blood pulsing through her veins. Shoga's eyes then traveled up to her neck, where he could see the beating rhythm of her veins with her heart. The hairs on the back of his neck and tail stood on end a tiny bit, and he had to look away.

He couldn't stand the thought of making Rina a meal or even a snack. Why? Not only did he not like thinking and viewing himself as a monster, but he wasn't a fan of taking the woman that he loved underneath his hands, to hold her tightly, as he sunk his fangs into her neck. He knew how badly it hurt, and he knew what it would potentially mean. Shoga had been so used to feeding off of the dead that suddenly jumping back to mortal blood, rich blood, would drive him insane and he wouldn't stop at one, two, or even five… he'd be killing in the thousands and he couldn't stand that thought. He wasn't going to allow it to start with her…

"Shoga?"

He blinked, and looked at her. He frowned when he saw the look of concern on her face. Instantly he shook his head and waved his hand. "I'm alright, Rina."

"… I don't think so." She replied with, scooting a little closer and leaning towards him. "I'm pretty sure that I just watched your skin turn different colors…"

That would've been something surprising really. Shoga had been dark skinned ever since he was turned, there was a time in his life where he was pale, he was considered to be one of the palest in his tribe. Not anymore.

"Rina, I'm fine. Please." He turned to face her fully. "I had already gone through this with the Prince; I don't want to go through it with you."

Rina stared at him with a tired and worried look, but she reluctantly nodded her head in agreement to drop the subject. Though just because she wasn't going to talk about it, didn't mean that it wasn't going to bother her anymore. Rina worried about Shoga a lot, even during the times where she knew that she didn't have too. It came with being in love with someone that wasn't really so human, well, wasn't so mortal in this case. She knew Shoga since she was very little, ever since before she had left the planet. She had stumbled upon the royal castle when she was but a little girl, after she had been orphaned and had been being raised by wolves. Rina had found herself wandering a little too close to the palace. Before the guards could move in for the kill, Shoga got to her first, he had taken her and brought her to the closest village outside of the city and from there he had dropped her off at an orphanage. Shoga had kept an eye on her ever since, but then there were things that had factored into the departure of Rina off of the planet and then Shoga had his own story that no one knew or would ever understand.

"Alright." She said, smiling to him, and leaning forward, pressing her lips tenderly onto his forehead. "I'll drop it."

Shoga relaxed. He wasn't really one to allow others to worry about him, simply because he had gone nearly a million years with being by himself and he wasn't entirely used to having people be there for him. He preferred to be alone actually, except when he had seen Rina again on this planet, he knew that he needed to protect her. And soon, that feeling of being a protector turned into strong feelings for her. He needed to get used to having people around for him, especially ones that he truly cares for and vice-versa.

Rina stared at the rather large creature, a smirk slowly spreading across her face. She leaned towards her love once more, kissing upon his shoulder, grabbing Shoga's attention. From the corners of his eyes, he watched as she kissed his bare neck and then moved to his shoulder again. Shoga released a low growl to his mate, and then placed his hands onto her shoulder, pulling her back to look into her ebony eyes. Rina gave him a grin before giving him a quick peck on the cheek, standing up off of the bed, and moving to her dresser.

"Let's go." Rina started. "I'm sure that everyone is already wondering where we are."

Shoga gave her a smirk, nodded his head and stood up with a slouch. If he stood upright to his entire height, his head would poke through the ceiling. Bulma has made a few jokes about how she was going to raise the ceilings for him, at least Shoga thought that it was a joke until he had seen a couple of her blueprints in her office.

xXx

Kali teleported into the backyard as soon as he had released his little half sister from his arms and into the tender care of Gohan and Videl. Of course he wasn't that rude, he stuck around a little bit to engage in a small conversation with the lovely couple, but Gohan had sensed his uneasy feeling and allowed the boy to go home and do whatever it was that he did on a daily basis. It wasn't much, Kali often times –when he wasn't training himself – was locked upstairs in his room studying. He was attending high school with Aya, Areiko, and Catie, but he was new to the planet and he needed to know the things that the earthlings did in order to make it in the school and appear somewhat normal.

Though Kali could never be normal. Because of the strong mysterious type of guy being so popular because of those Twilight books, Kali was flocked with all kinds of girls every day when he walked through the doors of the high school. He tried to brush them aside to ignore them. It was _nearly_ impossible. It seemed like the more that he ignored them, the more that he gave them one worded answers and the more that he was rude to them, they just kept coming, and eventually a lot of the students in the school had assumed that he was part of the popular crowd. Kali ignored it all and did what he liked to do, which was hang out with his actual friends and do what he needed too so that he could get through the day.

After going inside, saying hello to his stepmother, paying a quick visit to his bedroom, Kali walked back outside and sat himself underneath one of the lonely trees in the large backyard and began to read. It was the sound of the gravity chamber door opening that had grabbed the attention of him and he looked up. Stepping outside of the dome like building was a terribly sweaty Catherine who had decided that wiping her forehead with her forearm was going to help with the sweat. Following behind her was Areiko, Aya, Trunks, and Goten. Goku and Vegeta stayed inside as usual to spar between themselves. Kali found it to be strange at how much the two elder males obsessed with constantly trying to beat each other or something.

Catie had spotted the aqua blue haired boy looking over, and after taking a long gulp of her water, she waved to him. "Hey Kali!" She called, walking down the steps and joining him underneath the tree. It felt a whole lot cooler underneath the shade than it did in the blazing sun.

"Hello, Catie." He said formally, turning his magenta eyes back to the black printed words of his book.

"Watcha readin'?" she asked, putting the tip of her finger onto the corner of the book and pushing it up so that she could see the title. "_To Kill a Mocking Bird_?"

"You're actually reading that?"

Both Catie and Kali looked up to see Areiko joining them, but instead of sitting down, she stayed on her feet, gulping her water as she did so. "I didn't think that you were going too."

Kali shrugged. "It's for our assignment."

Areiko mimicked his action. "Eh. I've passed classes without having to read the actual book." She commented.

"No," Aya's voice chimed in next. "You spark noted the summaries of **everything**." Areiko stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

"Spark noted?" Kali repeated, lifting an eyebrow up at the two of them. Aya turned towards her stepbrother, blinked and then placed a semi-shocked look onto her tiny and petite features.

"You have no idea what that is?" came the next statement from the shortest of saiyans.

Catie shrugged her shoulders. "He's not from around here, remember? And he probably doesn't get onto a computer much."

"So what? That's no excuse." Areiko voiced.

"It's really just disgraceful." Goten said, joining them with his best friend at his side, Trunks. The two of them were the youngest of the group, they were just barely into the eighth grade and already they couldn't wait to get their hands onto their high school glory days. They were also already heart breakers.

"Hn." Kali grumbled. "Stop talking about me like I'm not even here, will you?"

Trunks laughed a little bit and took the towel that he had wrapped around his neck to wipe off his face. "You're going to have to get over it, bro." Trunks commented, nudging Kali in his arm, nearly making him drop his book. "That's all women know how to do."

"Hn…" Kali rolled his eyes, and turned away from his little half brother, closing the book afterward. Clearly he wasn't going to be able to get any reading done.

"I think that we should do something tonight." Aya chirped, a grin forming on her face.

"Oh~ no." Areiko said, turning to look at her. "The last time that we did something, you got drunk. And we ended up losing Catie in a dumpster."

Kali turned his head to look at the female next to him with a questionable look, as did Trunks who had to lean forward a little bit to peer around his older half brother to look at her. Catie felt the looks burning into her skin and she dared not turn to them, but she did anyway. A nervous and sheepish grin appeared on her face and she rubbed her head. "Don't ask…" She said shyly, quickly looking away from the two brothers.

"Well, whatever," Aya waved off Areiko. "I still think that we should do something. It'd be fun. After all, it's the weekend. And Vegeta did say that if we didn't have plans for the weekend he's locking us in the gravity chamber, and I don't know about you guys. But I don't wanna be locked away in there for an _entire_ weekend."

"I actually happen to agree." Goten said, raising his hand a little bit. "I enjoy training, but I like having a social life too."

Areiko shrugged. "Well, then what should we do?"

All of them fell silent as they brooded, trying to figure out what they were going to be doing for the weekend. As they were lost in thought, it was only Kali that had spotted to the two elder saiyans step out. It was barely five minutes and already the two of them had torn clothing, cuts, bruises, and marks that were the size of each other's fists and legs littered all over their bodies. Again, it was something that none of them were going to be able to understand. But there was a small moment where Kali and Vegeta made eye contact and it was instantly torn away by the son, turning his attention to his book once he had opened it again.

Vegeta frowned.

"Vegeta?" Goku tilted his head at his comrade, his best friend.

Vegeta scoffed. "What, Kakkarot?" He refused to turn around to face the Sasquatch. Sure, he considered Goku to be his best friend, his sparring partner, there were just things that he didn't want to share with the other male. Kali happened to be one of those topics.

And it was almost like Goku could sense it. He put a heavy hand onto Vegeta's shoulder in a reassuring way. "He'll come around." And that was all that he was going to say. He took his hand from his friend and reached down into the cooler that Bulma had placed there and often restocked with water. He opened the lid, took out two bottles and handed one to Vegeta before downing his own.

"Hn…" Vegeta grumbled, opening the bottle and then turning his attention to the hoard of teenagers sitting underneath the tree. His eyebrow lifted with a questioning look before his famous smirk took over his face. "Kakkarot, I believe that the rats are scheming."

"Hm?" Goku turned to Vegeta, his eyes blinking quickly several times before concentrating on what Vegeta was so focused on. "Oh yeah? What do you think their scheming about?"

"Hn…" that word was famous when the saiyan prince was in a conversation with Goku. "I think I have an idea…"

"An idea of what their doing?" Goku turned his head to look at Vegeta, but he didn't get a response. All he got was the saiyan prince's famous troublesome smirk, and a side glance at Goku. The smirk stayed on Vegeta's face as he took the towel from around his neck, wiped off his sweat, hung it to dry and descended down the stairs to his house. Goku watched. "Vegeta? Hey… wait. What's the idea?" Goku followed hurriedly in pursuit.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Ooza moved down the hallway to the control center of their ship, which was located in the middle of everything else. The doors slid open with a 'whoosh' noise and her tanned bare feet stepped into the dark room that was lit up with the flashing buttons of their controls, the lighting from their black and white security system, the large monitors with the green lines indicating planets nearby and a few of the lights on the control panel they used for steering and writing in their native language.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness rather quickly and she scanned the room for her other shipmates that had woken her from her nap to bring her here. There was a low rumble of a growl emitting from her bare chest. Technically it wasn't that bare, she wasn't wearing a shirt, yes, but her fur had pulled up and around the nipple area of her breasts, covering them and then draping downwards creating an aisle of skin from her waistline to her neck. Everything else of her upper body was covered with red fur.

It was a certain slurping noise that her ears picked up that made her turn her head to the left. Sitting with a chair turned with the back facing Ooza, she could see the top of the head of Jackel. He was pressed against the back of the seat. His gloved hands were gripping tightly at the arms of the chair, and she could hear the faint heavily breathing of the other saiyan.

Approaching him, Ooza could finally see what had him so stiff. His sister, Adema, was underneath the control system that he was sitting in front of with his pants around his knees and her lips were wrapped around his length as she sucked hard slurped loudly. Adema was known on the ship – out of the four of them – to give really good head. She should be, after all she had been practicing on her brother ever since she was fifteen cycles which would have put Jackel at seventeen. They were all hungry for sex and were all for bedding each other whether they were the same sex or not, but Adema and Jackel were always going at it.

"You guys are horn dogs." Ooza spat, getting the attention of her other two shipmates. Adema had opened her eyes but kept sucking hard on her brother's member and bobbed her face viciously up and down in the process, getting herself to deep throat him. Jackel continued to shudder under the skillful tongue of his younger sister while looking back at Ooza. "What did you call me here for, Jackel? To watch your sister suck you off?"

Jackel smirked, "not at all actually. But if you're willing to join…" Adema growled. Jackel released the right armrest and laced his fingers in his sister's hair, shoving her head down further on his lap as he thrusted his hips forward. She choked and gagged, most of all she shut up.

"Not at the moment." Ooza waved her hand. "Atrayu already fucked me. I'm good for now." She growled. "Why am I here?"

Jackel's hand released Adema's thick black hair and he leaned forward towards the control panel set in front of him. He pressed a few buttons and then turned to look at the stronger female. "I found them." He said with a smirk. "They're on a planet called earth." And with that, Jackel gave a moan, a shudder and his hips jerked. Adema snarled loudly as she pulled her head up from her brother's lap, licked the corners of her lips and swallowed the load.

"Earth? They might as well just call it dirt." Adema commented, crawling out from underneath the panel. Afterward she dusted off her jumpsuit from any dust that might have collected itself on her persons.

Ooza smirked. "How many are there?"

"Hm." Jackel clicked a few more things, and on the screen appeared millions upon millions of little red dots covered the three dimensional green lined planet. He continued to type away and soon, the million of red dots set across the screen and across the green digital planet disappeared as quickly as they were placed there, now it left behind eleven orange dots. "Looks like there are eleven."

"Hn." Ooza ran a hand through her crazy and wild hair. "A lot more than what we were expecting."

"Does it matter?" Adema chimed in, walking over and leaning against the back of her brother's chair. "After all, we're only claiming what's rightfully ours."

Ooza smirked at Adema and nodded. It was true, for the children of the Saiyan Gods, they were wrongly mistreated. She was sure though that at the time the saiyan people had no idea who or even what they were. Not like it would matter anyway, their planet was destroyed and it only left behind eleven of their people on a different planet called earth.

"Have we located our other sibling?" Ooza then questioned, cocking her head to the side.

Jackel shrugged. "I haven't." he answered, turning the chair around, nearly making Adema fall over. "But Atrayu said that he knew where she was."

Ooza made a face. "She?"

"Yup." Adema said, picking at her nails.

Ooza growled. "We need more cocks." She muttered, turned on her heel and walked right out of the room, leaving behind the two horny siblings. She could smell it on them, and Adema wasn't even in heat. Those two were always going at it, and in a way it made Ooza jealous. She wanted to be drilled into the bed as often as Adema got it. She could always interrupt Jackel and Adema, considering that threesomes and orgies were common on their ship. It just wasn't the same though having to share a lover with some other woman. And her brother Atrayu was rather… conservative about when he slept around with his sister.

She walked from the control center down the hall and continued on that path for about five minutes before she could hear the grunts and yells of her brother, and the leader of the small group of saiyans. Ooza stopped, and looked to her right at a pair of metal doors before her eyes drifted upwards onto the sign that read, _punre_, which meant "occupied" in the saiyan language. A smirk caressed her tanned face as she placed her hand onto the panel, took her hand print and then the door slid open.

Inside was dark with the red lights lighting up the room. Scattered all over the floor were the pieces of their training bots, and in the air was her older brother Atrayu, who was currently busy destroying every single robot in the room. Ooza growled, crossed her arms and shouted over the noise that her destructive brother was currently making.

"If you keep destroying those we're not going to have any left!" She growled again.

Atrayu stopped, looked down at Ooza and smirked. He ruffled his dark navy blue hair and lowered himself to the floor slowly. "Computer." There were a couple of beeps as the computer recognized Atrayu's voice. "Shut down." After a few more beeps, and a light humming noise, the red lights were dimmed as the natural lights on the ship kicked on. Now Ooza was able to see the slightly sweaty face, the roughed up fur, and the swishing tail of her brother and leader, it made her insides tingle and turn at the thought of being under him again like she was this morning.

_Damn you Adema and Jackel… your habits are rubbing off on me. _

"I'll destroy what I see fit, Ooza." Atrayu countered. "Besides, I'll have them fixed." He ran his hand in his fur to wipe off his sweaty palms. "What is it?"

"Jackel was able to determine how many saiyans are on… _earth._" She said, using finger quotes around the name of the planet that the other saiyans were taking refuge at.

"How many?"

"Eleven." Ooza responded, crossing her arms. "I'm concerned with the number."

"And why is that?" Atrayu turned his back to her, as he walked to the other side of the training room to grab a towel and wipe off his face. Ooza followed him instinctively.

"Because," She started. "The last I checked, there were only four left. Nappa, Radtiz, Prince Vegeta, and Kakkarot."

"Yes, well," Atrayu turned to face her. "We know that Prince Vegeta killed Nappa. And Kakkarot defeated his brother with the help of that demon king,"

"I'm aware." Ooza snapped. "So where the hell did the other nine saiyans come from?"

"It's possible they are half breeds." Atrayu inquired, rubbing his chin in thought. "After all, it has been a very long time. I'm sure that Kakkarot and the Prince have settled down."

Ooza made a face. "With earthlings?" She shuddered.

Atrayu chuckled. "As far as they are concerned, they are what's left of the saiyan race." After wiping off his hands, he continued. "And that is why we will be claiming their new home as our own."

Ooza smirked, and then walked over to Atrayu draping her arms around his shoulders and nuzzling into his back. Atrayu peeked at her over his shoulder before his eyes settled down onto her tail, that was swishing and swaying back and forth in a restless manner. A smirk then graced his features as he turned his head around.

"Is there something that you'd like, dear sister?"

"There's something that I _**want.**_" She replied, her claws finding their way deep into his fur to run lightly against his skin. It stirred a reaction out of her older brother, who had soon turned her around, grabbed her by her arms and slammed her against the wall. "Oof!" Ooza opened her eyes, and snarled seductively at Atrayu, who had pinned her high against the wall to the point that he had to look up at her. Just thought of Atrayu ripping her clothing off of her and sliding in between her legs and pleasure her to no end got her wet. She shuddered, but continued to snarl as Atrayu leaned in close, nipping hard against Ooza's bare chest, causing her skin to break open and bleed. She didn't care, she liked it when he made her bleed.

Ooza's tail swished violently behind her, but then started to rub itself against Atrayu's leg. Soon after that, it had slipped into his gi and started to stroke against his member. Atrayu growled furiously at his sister as he pressed his chest against her. He kept nipping at her chest, shoulder, and neck area. He was beginning to get hard to the feel of her tail stroking and pumping at his length, and Atrayu growled once more, dropping Ooza to her feet. His hands roamed down her chest, squeezing and playing roughly with her large breasts. Soon Atrayu's tail found its way into the pants of Ooza and begun to rub against her clitoris.

She moaned and shuddered, leaning her head back as she did so. Her hands were pinned against her head just then as she could feel Atrayu's tail working her, getting her nice and wet to the point that it was beginning to stain her gi. She parted her legs, getting her left leg to wrap around his waist and started to buck against his tail. Before she knew it, Atrayu's tail was thrashing wildly inside of her, making her insides throb and drench themselves even more.

Ooza moaned. "Mmh… Atrayu…" Then she growled. "Put your cock inside of me already." Her ebony eyes were locked onto her brother's who did nothing but just stare at her. He retraced his tail, reached into his own gi and pulled Ooza's out as well. Kneeling down slightly, his finger started to roam down the fabric of her white training gi finally resting on the rather large wet spot between her legs. With one good yank, he tore her clothing and leaned in close, inhaling deep of the sweet aroma coming from her.

"You smell good." He snarled. "Good enough to eat." Ooza whimpered at that this point, knowing very well what was coming up next. With a growl, Atrayu began to rub Ooza's womanhood with his tongue, moving it in circles and then from side to side back to circles once more. Her tail was beginning to flick with anticipation and want of him. Atrayu kept licking away between her legs, occasionally giving her bundle of nerves a hard suck of his lips, causing Ooza to moan and growl.

When he had finally had enough of pleasuring her, and when he had finally had enough of the sweet wet smell she was producing, he stood upright. Ooza then yanked his pants down to his knees, allowing his length to finally be freed from its confinement within his pants. With inability to contain himself, Atrayu entered inside of his sister rather roughly, getting her to wince and growl upon his entrance. The two locked eyes, and before Ooza could get a word out, or moved a muscle, Atrayu was thrusting himself powerfully and roughly inside of her. A shot of pleasure rushed over her body every time Atrayu thrusted deep inside. Panting heavily, she leaned her head against the wall, her tail flicking behind her. She bared her teeth at him, hissing through her fangs as she spoke.

"Fuck…" She growled. "Feels so good…"

Atrayu placed a hand underneath her to lift her up a bit more, the other on the wall near her head. Lifting her up gave him more room and thrust into her, and his pace was beginning to quicken as he pushed his hips into her harder and deeper. Soon Ooza was screaming and clawing at his back and at the wall. He had enough of keeping her against the wall, so he pulled from her, slammed her onto the floor and climbed back up on top of her. Ooza opened her eyes, which were glazed over with lust, and she snarled at him. Atrayu grabbed a hold of her ankles and drew them upwards, resting her legs onto his shoulders and then bending down, he entered her roughly once more getting right to work. His thrusts were powerful, rocking her hard against the floor and he couldn't help himself but watch her beautiful large breasts bounce hard against his rough thrusting.

Ooza growled again. "C-Cumming." She moaned out between her words, closing her eyes tightly and then arching against him. Atrayu snarled, and leaned down in her ear, growling softly and continuingly ram himself into her. Soon, Ooza arched herself upwards and pressed her body against the strong muscular formation of her brother, and she had climaxed. Atrayu knew right away from her claws digging themselves into his back that she was finished, and spent. A smirk crept across his face as he continued to now just pleasure himself till he had reached his own end.

He stood from her, and collected his pants, pulling them up then tying his sash around his waist. Ooza was left lying on the floor, breathing heavily as beads of sweat rolled down her face and body. A soft growl emitted from her as she looked up at her older brother, a smirk appearing on her face. Atrayu couldn't help but take in the attractive look that his sister had laying on the floor, covered in sweat and his seed all over the inside of her and on her inner thighs. Soon though, that raging feeling to take his sister one more time had disappeared as his subconscious reminded him that there was work that he needed to get done.

"Come to my pod later." Atrayu voiced, throwing whatever remained of Ooza's clothes at her. "We'll fuck again tonight, right now, there is something that I need to take care of." He turned on his heel and left the room.

xXx

She was small, smaller than everyone else in her freshmen class at Orange High School. Her hair was long, and always kept back out of her face, except for her bangs that no matter what she did with them they were constantly bouncing back into her line of view. Those big and dark brown eyes never looked up at anyone, they were always focused down on the ground never looking up and meeting someone in the face. She liked to keep to herself for her own reasons…

As she went down the hallway, trying to rush off to class, she looked up for a split second to walk by a small group of friends that she often found hanging around in front of their lockers. They were an odd group she had noticed, but they were constantly getting bigger, and there were two of them she knew as being the fighters, those two were Areiko and Aya. She was there in that cafeteria when they had started that large fight with some popular kids. Then there was Catie, she was a quiet one, but somehow, she had managed to get the most mysterious guy in school to be her boyfriend. And that was Kali. All of the girls were swooning over him, and really he had that popular kid status because he was good looking and, like stated before, he was mysterious. Everyone liked the mysterious type.

Just as she turned her attention back towards the ground, someone had walked right up to her and smacked her books from her hands. It came as a shock to her at first, and she released a quick gasp as it felt like her heart had skipped a beat. Her books went crashing down to the floor, papers in her binders scattering across the floor, pens and pencils went flying to the other side of hallway, and she stood there staring at the floor at all of her stuff.

Her bully was one of those popular girls that everyone wanted to be like, and her name was Stacy. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked, and then chuckled. "You're such a freak, Raven."

Raven was her name, and she knelt down and began to gather her stuff, quickly going after the loose pieces of paper first before tackling anything else. It was much too late, Stacy had gotten down onto the floor before she did and began lifting the papers into her hands, and when Raven reached out in an attempt to snatch the papers away; Stacy glared and shoved her hard, knocking her onto the floor.

"What the hell are these?" Stacy asked, flipping through the papers quickly. "Inventions? Who draws these?"

"Give them back…" Raven's voice was soft as she pleaded for the other girl to give back her things. Stacy did nothing but chuckle and then began ripping the pieces of paper.

"Only freaks want to work and invent for Capsule Corp." She finally added before she ripped the last one that she had, stood up and walked off. Raven stayed there on the floor looking down at everything that had been turned into a mess. Raven was at the top of her class next to Aya Briefs, she was smart and was always working on extra credit work from her teachers when she honestly didn't need too. She liked doing the school work even though she didn't enjoy the student body. Raven was considered to be a freak of the school, they were always picking on her and always making fun of her. There were times where Raven had thought about ending all of her pain, but she was much too afraid to even try it at all. And she knew that she couldn't do that to her parents considering that she was their only child, and she was their miracle baby…

Raven was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of her books moving, and she looked over to see Aya kneeling down on the floor and beginning to help pick up some of her stuff. As Raven turned around to get her binder, it was already being handed to her by the pale aqua haired boy named Kali. And as she looked forward, she saw the other girl, Catie, picking up her pens and pencils, so to find out where the other one was, Raven turned around to look over her shoulder and found Areiko confronting Stacy and she was sure that a fight was about to start.

Finally, Raven took her binder from Kali and then her books from Aya and her pens and pencils from Catie. Catie then nudged Kali in the arm and pointed over to Areiko who had the girl pinned against the locker, the boy visibly rolled his eyes and then walked off to collect the third rescuer.

"I'm sorry about your drawings." Catie voiced, offering a small smile to Raven who had instantly looked away from her.

"Th-Thanks…" Raven replied. "I keep… copies in my room so it's okay…"

"You know," Aya gave her a grin and placed her hands onto her hips. "I'm aware that you and I are at the top of our class and we're neck and neck… so if you'd like I could take a look at those drawings and then bring them to my mom. Maybe I can get you an internship or something."

"Uh… thanks…" Raven squeezed herself through both Catie and Aya and kept moving forward, rushing off towards to her next class. Aya and Catie couldn't help but allowing frowns to cross their face.

"I feel really bad for her." Catie said turning to look at Aya, "She's such a sweet girl, and she's really quiet."

Aya shrugged her shoulders. "People think that's weird. And because of that she's always getting picked on. I mean, I tried inviting her over to sit with us during lunch and stuff, but she didn't want too." She put her hands into her pockets. "I'm not saying she's asking for it, but she is a little weird."

"Hn… can we really call her that though?" Kali chimed in, holding Areiko by her arm as she continued to shout profanity at Stacy who was trying to rush down the hallway.

Finally, Areiko yanked her arm out of Kali's grip. "We can't. So we should really try to get her to hang out with us or something."

"We should probably get to class," Catie said, returning to the locker that they were hanging out at and picking up her stuff. "Before we're late and we get our break taken away."

"Good idea." Areiko chimed, pulling the pencil that she had out of her pocket. "Let's go."

"Where are your books?" Aya tilted her head and poked her best friend in the side, causing her to jump to the side of the hall.

"I have Creative Writing first…"

xXx

Third period, and Raven had found herself in the bathroom sitting in the stall all by herself with her hands on her chin and her elbows on her knees staring at the floor. She was sitting in here during her math period, the only class that she was actually three chapters a head in instead of one or two. She also had the class with Aya, who had taken the seat next to her instead of her regular seat in the back so that she could sleep. Raven couldn't understand why she was doing that or even why she wanted too…

"Raven?"

She jumped quickly, and turned her head in the direction of where she had assumed that the voice was coming from, which was by the door. "Y-Yeah…?"

"Come on out."

It was at that moment that she had realized that the voice that she was talking too, was the voice of a male and she had decided that she was going to stay inside of her stall. She drew her legs up so that he couldn't see her feet on the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, staring at the door, staying quiet.

"Don't do this dear sister…" There was the light tapping on the tile floor of the figure moving closer, pushing the other stall doors open. "I know that you're in here… it's a little hard to hide from me." One by one, he was moving closer and closer to her stall, till he had finally stopped in front of the stall where Raven _thought_ that she could hide in. "Come on out… please. I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's a little rude to be in the girl's bathroom…" Raven started, staring down at the black shoes that were just poking into the stall. "Especially if it's just to mock me…"

"I'm here to do no such thing."

She could see that the door had moved only slightly, and she had assumed that he had either touched it, or was laying his hand upon it.

"If you had any thought that I was here to hurt you, you would have done something by now, my dear sister."

"Not true…" Actually, it was. Other than the group that had helped her pick up her stuff from the floor, the only person that had even thought about talking to her with just an ounce of kindness were her parents. She didn't have friends and she certainly didn't have anyone that liked her enough to treat her like she was a human… someone normal.

"I know," the male continued. "You're hurt… these… _**humans**_ do nothing but torment you. I am so sorry that we have not found you sooner, but now that we have, we'll take you home."

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am." Suddenly, the door had been opened and Raven jumped, at the sight of a tall, handsome, dark skinned, dark blue hair, fury, and funny dressed man standing there. Even though he was holding the stall door in his hands, his face expressed nothing but kindness to her. Atrayu set the door down gently against the wall and turned towards her one more time. "Come on out."

"I'm alright in here…"

"Don't be afraid of me." Atrayu said, giving her a kind smile that curled up to one side of his mouth. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you? _What_ are you?"

Atrayu couldn't help but smirk. "I am your fellow God brother. And I'm a saiyan."

"Excuse me?" Raven lifted up her eyebrows in question. "You're a what? And you're my who?"

"God brother." Atrayu answered, his face showing a little bit of annoyance. "And I am a Saiyan. A race from a distance planet that has long been forgotten here on this planet."

"So… you're saying you're an alien?"

"I am."

"How does that make you related to me?" Raven tilted her head to the side. "I'm from this planet…" Strangely, Raven wasn't freaking out. She knew about the alien invasion that occurred here on earth, and she knew that their planet had been attacked by several different creatures and then saved many times and she believed that Hercule wasn't the one that had done all of that. Also, there weren't a lot of things that shocked her anymore, considering that walking and talking animal people roamed around the city, why couldn't aliens exist?

"By blood, I am not related to you." Atrayu answered, crossing his arms gingerly over his chest. "But by a legend I am related to you."

"What?"

"You are the daughter of the great Goddess Mirean. Seen as the sister Goddess of the saiyans who is the protector of nature, animals, the stars, life and intelligence. The smartest of the four Saiyan Gods."

Raven's jaw dropped. "You actually believe this?" Okay, this was something that she was not going to allow herself to believe. "You're crazy… I'm not the daughter of some Goddess. That only happens in fairy tales and books where the outcast of the high school of some random town is the daughter of a Goddess and is recruited to save the world."

Atrayu could not help but chuckle at her comment, and then he shook his head. "But think of it my dear sister—"

"Please stop calling me that…"

"_Raven._ Think about it." Atrayu took a step back so that he could begin to lure Raven out of her bird cage. "You were given the name of Raven, a bird on this planet. Mirean is the protector of all living creatures, it is only fitting that you have the name of an animal. You're intelligent, you dream to work in Capsule Corp, a facility that specializes in many things, and that includes the stars. You're different, and you have always felt that way."

Raven stayed silent, her thoughts were beginning to get per swayed by the proclaiming alien and as she stood from the toilet that she had been sitting on, Raven took a step forward but then had stopped. "I'm not a saiyan. How can I be the daughter of a _Saiyan_ goddess if I'm just an earthling."

"You have been reincarnated." Atrayu answered quickly. "Your saiyan body had been killed in a vicious fight for our planet… and to save yourself you had casted your soul into space and waited for the correct moment to reappear in a body that would someday be the strongest of their people."

Raven blinked.

Atrayu smirked a bit, but then he had given her a small smile. "When you are prepared to rejoin your family, Raven… just close your eyes and think of me. I will come and get you." With that, Atrayu had lowered his arms from his chest and then teleported, leaving Raven to bolt out of her stall and wave her arms in the area where he had been standing. Soon all color on her face had been drained as she dashed out of the bathroom and headed straight back to class in fright.

XxX

Ooza was leaning against the main console of the control room with her head leaning back looking up at the ceiling. A few moments ago, her brother had left to retrieve the fifth party member of their family and had yet not return, not only that, she had been joined by Jackel and Adema.

"Do you think she'll come with him?" Adema asked, leaning against Jackel who had growled in her ear before wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"If she doesn't today," Ooza began. "She will soon." She couldn't help but allowing a smirk to spread across her lips. "Atrayu knows just how to plant the seed."

Jackel couldn't help but scoff. "She's just a human." He snapped. "How could she be one of us?"

"Because she resembles our lost sister in more ways than one." Atrayu's voice was sudden as he had appeared by Jackel, his eyes glaring upon the other saiyan to the point that he had bowed his head in acceptance of the statement and left it alone.

Ooza gave a frown. "You did not bring her?"

"As you said sister," Atrayu started, walking over to her. "I am very good with my words."

"So she will be joining us?" Adema asked, tilting her head to the right before straightening it once more.

"She will." Atrayu looked over his shoulder at his other sister. "In time."

"We can't wait on her." Jackel spoke softly, daring not to step upon his brother's toes again. "We have plans and—"

"She'll come when she's ready." Atrayu didn't give him the chance to finish his thought. "If we force her, she won't want to help."

Jackel nodded his head, deciding that it was now best for him to keep his mouth shut and pull his sister closer. Ooza looked up at Atrayu and gave him a growl to grab his attention. "Shall we retire to your pad?"

Adema smirked. "How about we all just fuck in here? I wouldn't mind being fucked by Atrayu for a few rounds…"


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N:**** This was not poof read simply because it had been a long time since I updated, and I wanted to get this chapter to you guys as quickly as I could. Hope you enjoy it! I will go back to edit it after a couple of days.**

**Chapter Five**

They all had decided that they were going to go to the movies. One of those famous action packed films recently came out, and the children were excited about. Even though their lives were just full of action all of the time, for them, it was better that sometimes that someone else was running around trying to save the world and its inhabitants.  
>While Aya and Catie had decided that they were going to go ahead and get ready, Areiko snuck off to one of the many bathrooms in Capsule Corp to make a phone call. Before she did that however, she looked at herself in the mirror, taking a good hard look at the dark circles that were beginning to form underneath her eyes from the lack of sleep. Her eyes, to her, seemed distant and far away. As she looked at herself, she was beginning to see the toll that her position was seriously beginning to put her in. She just wanted it all to end; she wanted the beast out of her body and out of her life. Of course, Lekira claims all the time that this was her body first, and Areiko had only been created after Goku had found her in that storm when she had crashed landed. To the demon, it was Areiko that was the invader and all that Lekira was trying to do was gain control of her life.<p>

Except, this was no longer her life, this was Areiko's. This was Areiko's friends and family, this was Areiko's planet, and this was Areiko's home. Did any of it have Lekira's name on it? No. She didn't belong here and she was more determined than anyone to make sure that the beast within either stayed the beast within or was expelled from her body.

Areiko sighed heavily and rubbed her face with a wary hand then looked back down at the porcelain sink. After a few moments, she finally lifted her head, but she was faced with something that was _not_ her reflection. Staring right back at her were the red murderous eyes of her counterpart complete with the dark skin and white hair. Areiko gasped and quickly took a step back placing her hands onto her face to see if the reflection was going to follow her movements. Luckily for her and everyone else here in the house, they were safe.

_"What's the matter? Wasn't expecting to see my beautiful face?"_ Lekira grinned a widely, showing off her pearly, sharp, and jagged teeth.

Areiko glared, "your face isn't exactly beautiful."

Lekira's face retorted and gave her a funny look. _"You do realize that we pretty much have the same facial features right?" _

Areiko couldn't help but look upon her alter ego. Was she really there staring right back at her from the mirror? Or was she simply just imagining things? Was she only seeing Lekira because of the lack of sleep that had been getting? Whatever the situation was, it didn't matter how many times Areiko rubbed at her eyes and shook her head. Lekira just was not going to go be going anywhere.

_"No, you're really seeing me."_ Lekira grinned again, crossing her arms over her bare naked chest, that Areiko was glad that she couldn't see.

"What do you want?" Areiko groaned, putting her hand to her forehead and just repeatedly wished that Lekira would soon just go the fuck away.

_"I've just come to tell you that there's a storm coming." _

Areiko stopped, frozen in her place as she looked up at Lekira, lowering her arm a bit. Now the beast had her good side's attention.

_"And we're only the __**calm**__ before it." _Lekira started to laugh. Areiko's pale grey eyes stared as she watched Lekira slowly begin to fade away, and to replace her was her very own reflection. She shook her head, sighing heavily once more.

It wasn't until a few seconds after that she felt the cell phone in her pocket beginning to vibrate. Moaning in annoyance, Areiko stuffed her hand into said pocket, took out her iPhone and answered the call without even looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

_"Reiko?" _It was Tapion, and he sounded extremely concerned. _"Are you alright?"_

Areiko frowned, and glanced at herself in her reflection once again. She was just double checking that she actually was okay. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

_"My dad said that he could feel Lekira. And that the sense was strong." _

Tapion might not have been able to feel her since the two of them broke the slave mark that was placed upon him, but she did certainly forget that her mate's father was one of the strongest empaths on their planet, and he could still feel Lekira, especially when there was an appearance such as that one. Sighing again, Areiko nodded her head as if Tapion could actually see her. Her quietness was what got Tapion even more worried.

_"Areiko… are you still there?" _

"Yeah, I'm still here babe." Areiko leaned heavily against the wall and rested her head back, looking upon the decorative ceiling of the washroom. "I'm fine. I promise. It was only just a headache." All she could hope right now was that Tapion was going to dismiss what had just happened, and that his father kept his mouth shut as well. As much as Areiko enjoyed Dais, there were times that she really couldn't stand the man. This just happened to be one of those moments. In fact, it was moment like these that she couldn't stand anyone, they were all trying to get into her business. Trying to make sure that she was okay, that she was actually in control of herself. It made Areiko feel weak and useless to herself, and there have been times where she just wanted to punch every single person that she knew right in the face. But she reframed from doing so only because she knew that they were all just trying to look out for her.

_"Alright. I believe you. I was just worried." _

She reframed from sighing this time, by rubbing her toe into the tile floor and looking down to watch. "The gang is going out for a movie. Do you want to come?"

_"…You really want me to go out in public?" _

"Come on babe, no one's going to say anything to you." Areiko commented, rolling her eyes. "There are walking and talking animals all over the city. Who's going to take a second glance at a pointy eared man with a red Mohawk?"

Tapion chuckled on the other line. _"You mean other than yourself?" _

Areiko smiled, "yes, other than me."

_"Alright, I'll go. I'll be there in a few minutes." _

"Okay. See you."

"_I love you." _

"Love you too."

Areiko hung up, locked the screen on her phone, then stuffed the thing into her pocket and stepped out of the bathroom heading back towards Aya's room. Entering the large room – that was probably the same size as her living area back at home – Areiko just casually just walked all over the clothes are Aya has flung across the room or left there for a few days. If there was one thing that Aya wasn't, that was organized, at least organized in her own room. All of her things were tossed about in the entire place. Her school bad laid in the corner of her room by her double-door mirrored closet with all of her text books and papers spread out around it. One of the doors to the closet was left open with all kinds of shirts, dresses, skirts, jackets, and hangers spewing out all over the place, there were even a few on the floor. On her large dresser with an attached mirror that Aya placed in front of a window was littered with makeup, brushes, clothes, and various items that Aya has collected over the years. Her full sized top bunk bed has the blankets hanging over the iron rods in a way that looked as if they had been shoved back there. The couch underneath it that came with the bed set did have a blanket wrapped around it to match the light blue colors of the wall, except no one knew where the hell that it went. The desk that was also underneath her bed and next to the couch not only had her laptop there, but a few empty bottles of soda, cups, plates, and a couple of bags of snacks. One of them had been left open for a small amount of the day. Knowing Aya, she probably wasn't going to be rolling that up and putting it away till 4AM when she rolled over and remembered that it was there.

Pretty much, Aya was a messy person and rarely ever cleaned her room. There have been a few times though that she quickly grabbed everything and stuffed it all into her closet when she knew that it was Vegeta doing room checks. That was also the same day that Vegeta regretted ever opening that closet door to make sure that everything was neat and organized in there…

When Areiko had entered, Aya had Catie sitting on a stool in front of her dresser as the petite saiyan stood in front of her, applying on some eyeliner. Areiko heard Catie groan and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"I don't understand why you're putting this on." Catie huffed, turning her head away from Aya who just grumped at her.

"Do you want Kali to notice you?" Aya asked, putting her hands onto her hips like Bulma would and shifting her weight onto her left foot.

"You mean to tell me that you two aren't dating yet?" Areiko asked, tossing herself onto the couch and spreading out comfortable.

Catie leaned sideways around Aya to look at the other saiyan that she lives with. "No. We're not."

"But by high school standards they totally are." Aya commented, turning back towards Catie and grabbing the girl's chin firmly. "Now relax will you? And stop moving around."

"How do you even know that Kali's going to like the make up?"

"Because I just know."

"But how?"

"Because I'm awesome like that, now stop moving before I poke your eye out with the mascara!"

Areiko chuckled again and shook her head, pushing herself up off of the couch to saunter over to Aya's closet. Not making the same mistake that Vegeta had, Areiko only accessed the clothes from the side of the closet that was already open. She pushed a few of the hangers to the side to locate one of her own plaid shirts. That's right, Areiko kept her own stash of her clothing here in Aya's room. When they were younger, the girls spent ninety percent of their time together at each other's house. It was the same thing for Aya back at the Son resident up on Mount Paoz. Catie however had yet to get accustomed to doing that in someone else's house.

Areiko took her shirt off the hanger and hung it over her shoulder as she then managed to move around Catie and Aya pulling out a pair of short jean shorts and a pair of black leggings. She also had stolen a white tank top from Aya and a pair of flat shoes. Aya had dressed Catie in a red tank top with black cursive on the front that glittery and spelled out some weird word in Portuguese or something. She had also put the other saiyan in a jean short skirt, a pair of nice tights and cowgirl like heeled boots. Aya had on a pair of flare ripped jeans, a white blouse with a black netting in the back, luckily her long hair covered her exposing bra.

"There! All done!" Aya exclaimed happily as she stood back to give Catie her personal space back. "Now, let's go downstairs and head out."

Catie stood from the stool, she had decided that she was going to avoid the mirror because she had this strong feeling that she was going to get the urge to take off all of the makeup on her face, even though she knew Aya well enough to not cake it on. Catie then turned towards Areiko who was applying the finishing touches to her blue eyeliner.

"Is Tapion coming?"

Areiko nodded. "Mhm. I called him before I came back here." She answered standing upright and adjusting her shirts before turning to look at Aya and Catie. "He's probably already downstairs waiting."

"Then let's not make the boys wait longer, yes?" Aya inquired as she opened her bedroom door then headed down the hall to the stairs. Catie followed Aya out next, and last was Areiko, making sure that the door was closed tightly before rushing to check up with the girls.

Downstairs, Trunks, Goten, Kali, and Tapion waited. All three of them were dressed in something nice and simple, they wanted to be presentable for when they went out. All three of them were dressed in jeans and a nice shirt. Trunks had on his usual black tee that had the capsule corp logo on the right sleeve, Goten wore an orange tank top, Kali had on a white button up shirt and Tapion had a light red one on. For Tapion, it was going to be a little difficult to wear any other color but red as a shirt because of his bright hair.

Tapion's eyes had been diverted to the stairs as the girls came down, except her couldn't help but lock his eyes onto the legs of his mate. In the outfit that she had on, her legs looked stunning, and he couldn't help but lick his lips and allow his eyes to continue to scavenge her body from affair. Areiko couldn't help but grin at him as her feet finally touched the rug of the living room and then she approached him.

"I take it that you like what you see hm?"

"Definitely." Tapion slipped a hand onto her cheek to pull her in close so that he could place a kiss onto her tender lips.

Kali had been doing the same thing to Catie, except her didn't make it really obviously. He did think that she looked stunning in outfit, but in his personal belief he would have rather her have gone without the makeup. He did however look up at Catie, give her a smirk that resembled much of Vegeta's, then he nodded his head.

That was all that Catie needed to get her to smile. She knew that Kali was not a man of many words, so just getting a simple nod of the head was good enough for her. She gave him a smile as she door by the door and waited.

"Are we all ready?" Trunks asked, slipping on his shoes.

"I believe so." Aya answered, taking a quick glance at everyone as she neared the door.

"Heading out?"

All of them gave a jump and quickly turned around to come face to face with Shoga, who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, hovering a little lower than usual so that he could clear it. Aya placed her hand onto her chest and gave him a playful glare.

"Jesus Shoga!" She shouted, stomping her foot in a bratty manner. "If you're going to give a girl a heart attack, you might want to make sure she doesn't blast your face off first!"

Areiko pulled her eyebrows together as she strained her neck to look over at her best from her position in Tapion's arms. "Aya… that didn't really make any sense. He probably would have stopped you lo~ng before you got the chance to do anything."

Aya stuck her tongue out.

Shoga chuckled a little bit and shook his head. "My apologies, Princess."

Aya gave him another look. "Will you stop that?" She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "You're family. You don't need to give us titles."

"I have to agree with Aya for once." Trunks chimed, raising his hand a little bit. "I know that you have been doing it centuries… but don't you think that enough is enough?"

"I am a man of habit Lord Trunks. Some habits are a lot harder to break than others." Shoga took a glance at all of the teens before shifting himself to get comfortable with his standing position. "Where are you all headed?"

"You don't know?" Catie asked, tilting her head like a confused puppy. Shoga knew where they were going, but he would much rather have a conversation with them, and Catie picked up on that right away. "We're going to go to the movies."

"I see." He gave them all a smile. "I hope that you all have fun, stay out of trouble as well."

"If we don't, are you going to come to our rescue like a damsel in distress?" Tapion asked with a teasing grin on his face.

Shoga chuckled, "I would if my damsel was not already in the kitchen with Lady Bulma." He waved them off. "Go. Before you are late."

They all nodded, and filed for the door. As usual, Kali was the first one to take a hold of the doorknob, twist it, and open it for everyone else. Shoga watched all of them and shook his head. Little did they all know that he had only been a distraction for Vegeta and Goku, who were outside of the door waiting for them. Shoga turned himself around and re-entered the kitchen where Rina was sitting at the kitchen table talking with Bulma, except to the two women had stopped to watch as Shoga interacted with the teenagers.

Bulma had both of her cold hands wrapped around her tea cup as she lifted it to her lips to take a sip. "They have no idea what you just did, do they?"

Shoga shook his head. "They do not. But they will find out soon enough."

Vegeta had been suppressing his ki a significant amount as her stood on the roof of the porch, peering over carefully to count the heads that were filing out of the house. Goku had been on the other side of the porch, nearly laying on the ground with his eyes upwards to watch for Vegeta's signal. In his hand was the hose and there was a bucket underneath the porch full of water balloons. Up above, Vegeta had been armed with a bucket full of water and another bucket that had water balloons in it as well. The two older saiyans had gotten information out of Shoga on where the teenagers had been going and what they were going to be doing. They had also just been informed of Areiko's little chat with her best friend residing in the bathroom mirror, so they knew now to be extremely careful and avoid pissing her off too much.

Finally, Vegeta had counted seven heads exiting the house and stepping onto the walkway. Aya was in the front leading, being her was Tapion with his arm around Areiko's shoulders, then it was Catie and Kali who were just walking side by side and behind them was Trunks and Goten who were engaged in their own conversation and ignoring the bigger one being presented by the rest of the group. A mischievous smirk graced the lips of the saiyan prince as he took a small step to the side so that Goku could see his hand wave, giving him the signal. Vegeta grabbed the two buckets and leapt off of the pocket roof, throwing the water all over them as Goku jumped out with the hose and began spraying them down.

The girls clearly shrieked at the cold water hitting them and the boys defended their faces the most, a natural reaction when something was coming at you. All of them were yelling together and saying various things such as: "What the hell!" "Cut it out!" And "Stop it! I'm wearing white!" But the two saiyans didn't stop their onslaught of water till they were all out of water balloons, but Goku still had a firm grip of the hose.

Vegeta and Goku stood there smirking, looking at the kids with victorious faces. The girls' make up was running down their faces and all of their clothing were sticking to their clothes. Aya screamed and instantly covered her breasts, seeing how she was wearing a white shirt and white bra.

"What the hell!" She screamed, pushing herself through the crowd of friends were too busy ringing water out of their clothes. "What was that for!"

Goku grinned as he began swinging the hose. "For fun of course." All Vegeta was smirk and cross his arms over his chest. "You all should see the look on your faces! Priceless." Goku started laughing as he nudged Vegeta in the arm, who didn't really budge all that much.

"It's not funny, Goku." Areiko said, ringing out her hair that was now beginning to frizz. "We were just on our way out."

"We know." Vegeta said over the loudness of Goku's laughter.

"Dammit." Catie whispered to herself as she began wiping at her face, feeling the water drip and the makeup run. Kali took a look at her, and used his thumb to wipe off some of the smearing make up. She turned her attention up towards him and smiled. "Thanks."

He nodded her to, and then loosely allowed his arms to cross over his chest and sit there comfortably. Again, a man of few words, just like his father. As Aya looked down at herself, she then realized who really would be the mastermind behind this. Aya was not only one of the goofballs in the group, but she was also the prankster. Whenever Aya wasn't with her group of friends, she was out trying to prank someone, and her usual target was Vegeta, who always pranked her back, and he always got her back. One time, Aya had rigged the gravity chamber to spray silly string all over him, and he had rigged the shower in her bathroom to spray out pain from the showerhead instead of water.

Her eyes looked up, gleaming with evil. "Hey guys… I think Goku and Vegeta need hugs."

Goku had instantly stopped laughing as he looked up from his doubled over position. "Huh?"

Areiko grinned. "I think you're right, Aya." She took a step forward to stand with her. "They both kind of look down, don't they guys?"

Trunks smirked. "Just a little bit."

"I think it's settled." Goten said, grinning. "Hey dad… want a hug?"

"Uh… I'd rather not, son." Goku said, taking a step back.

Aya took a step towards Vegeta, who didn't move at first, but when he had realized that his tough guy stand wasn't going to work on her. "Don't do it, punk."

"Why not?" Aya asked, "you need to get that grumpy look off of your face!" Almost like it was a battle cry, they all lunged at Goku and Vegeta who split off in two different directions of the yard. Goku tried using the hose to fend them all off but it didn't work too well.

Kali however stood there in the middle of the walkway watching them all run around and listened as Vegeta at them all to stop unless they wanted to be grounded. Clearly that thread wasn't going to work too well.

xXx

Raven had snuck away from the kitchen table the moment that her parents began arguing. As kind as they were to her, they were always fighting about money. Her family didn't come from money like many of the children here in the city, they were constantly struggling. Raven's father a contractor who was currently out of work and her mother didn't have a job because she had a bad back. Most of their money issues from her mom anyway, she had a spending habit that Raven's father was trying to break her out of, but it just seemed that the more that he tried, the more that her mother continued to lie about the money spending.

Still able to hear her parents through her bedroom door, so she had opened her only bedroom window and climbed out onto the back porch roof that extended outwards. A couple of the stars were showing in the sky as Raven sat herself down onto the shingles, pulled her knees up, wrapped her arms around her legs to hold her knees in place, and she looked up at the sky. Obviously she avoided telling her parents about the mysterious blue haired dude she had a conversation with in the bathroom. It would have been awkward anyway because her parents would just tell her that it was just over reactive imagination. That the man wasn't real.

But he was real, and everything that he had said to her was the truth. Maybe she was here to do something else with her life, and for once, she wanted to be the hero of the planet instead of the girl that they picked on all the time because she was weird and a freak. She wanted to have a different kind of life, a life that Atrayu seemed to have promised her when they were talking. And right now, she would give anything to get away from all of the torment and the screams of her parents.

She decided to give in, and with a sigh, she closed her eyes and began to think about Atrayu, continuously saying his name in her head. Finally after what seemed like forever of calling him, there was that overwhelming sense of someone behind her. Raven shot up and spun herself around to look up at the roof to see a figure sitting there on top of her chimney with one leg propped up and his arm resting across it.

Gulping hard in nervousness, Raven began to climb up towards him, being careful with the steep slope her roof provided to help with the sliding of the snow and rain water when the weather decided to be a douche. When she reached the top, she saw the man that had been in the bathroom with her earlier that day. Except this time, he wasn't well presented. He was wearing some kind of sweat pants, without a shirt, and no shoes or socks on. His deep ebony eyes looked at her and he gave her a kind smile.

"You called, sister?"

Raven stumbled over her words. "You… really are real."

"I am." Atrayu said, his voice still extremely soft. "And I'm here for you even though I was just about to retire to bed."

"You're the son of a god." Raven raised her eyebrow. "Why are you sleeping?"

"I'm a son of a god with a lot of power in a mortal body," he answered sliding off of the chimney to allow his bare feet to touch the rooftop. "It exhausts this body."

"I see…" Raven's voice drifted and she looked down. "I apologize then."

"Do not," Atrayu put a hand on her shoulder, and she stiffened. It was evidence to her that he had been real… even though to took off the stall door with ease. "I told you to call upon me when you are ready and I will be here."

Raven looked up into his dark face, her eyes searching him for some kind of lie, but she simply could not detect one. "…Right."

"Sister, are you ready to join us?"

Raven nodded. "I am."

"Good. Let's get you home."


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

It had been a few weeks since Orange Star High School suffered the loss of one of its highly intelligent students. Raven Winchester had gone missing, right out of her own bedroom and the police or her parents still had no idea who and why they had done it. The police had even gone as far as looking into the children at the school who had bullied her or had any prior engagement. Still they came up with no answers. A little memorial had been set up in the library for whoever was friends with her. Surprisingly, there were people there, but according to the library assistant Aya Briefs, they were all fake people looking for an excuse to get out of class. As she put away the books that the students were bringing back, she overheard all of the conversations. None of them were focused on the missing sixteen year old girl, and if they were, they were all just whispering about how likely it was that she run off to go somewhere different because she had no friends here. At one point, Aya had actually kicked a few of the kids out and sent them back to class. Of course the principal got involved and told her that she had no right to make the determination about how someone grieved. Little did Mrs. Johnson know that none of these kids were grieving.

There was an amazing thing though. The small group of people who were actually kind to Raven – other than Aya and her friends – had banded together and began to go out every night with the police in search for the young girl, but after days of not finding anything, it was beginning to take its toll. Slowly they were beginning to stop their day and night searches and had resorted back to their regular policing. Yes, there was a young girl that was missing and they had no idea where she had gone or who had taken her, but just because she had gone missing didn't mean that all crime came to a stop.

It was a sad thing for Aya to watch, or anyone to watch. The city just continued living and she knew that it was hard on the parents to have to go on day in and day out worrying what has happened to their precious little girl. Aya had felt so bad that she had gone to see Mr. and Mrs. Winchester who just thanked her for her hospitality and closed the door. Although they were a bit rude about it, but Aya couldn't blame. After all they had just lost their only child and it looked as if the entire city had given up on trying to find her, it wasn't fair to them and her heart literally tugged at the thought.

_That must have been how Vegeta and Bulma felt when I had gone missing…_

It was the sudden pain of someone's fist striking Aya's cheek that woken her from her thoughts and brought her back here in the real world. And here in the real world she was currently in a training session with Vegeta and Trunks where Trunks had punched her in the face. Aya stumbled back as the force of the hit caused her to bite down onto her cheek, causing a strike of pain to rush through her flesh and her mouth to fill with blood. Aya turned her head just a bit to spit out the mouthful of the dark red liquid. She couldn't help but give a look to Trunks as she put herself back into her stance.

Trunks however still stood there with his arms loosely at his sides. He stole a glance to his father, who was standing in the back of the room against the wall of the chamber watching them. Vegeta uncrossed his arms and walked over towards them, he placed a hand on Trunks's shoulder first, releasing him from his custody. Trunks thankfully turned on his heel, grabbed his water bottle, and left the room. Aya stood there puzzled.

"What's going on?" Aya asked, turning to look at Vegeta, "I was ready."

"You're distracted." Vegeta said to her, giving her a look as he stepped towards the control panel and turning everything off, causing the dim red light to be replaced with actual lighting.

"I'm not distracted."

Vegeta shot her a glare. "Don't play me for a fool." He turned around to face her. "Now what's wrong?"

Aya frowned. If there was anyone that knew her better than Areiko it was this man right here. Did anyone ever wonder why it was so easy for Bulla to wrap her father around her little finger? It was because of Aya. Vegeta and Bulma adopted the Aya at a very young age, and ever since then he had started to let his children in, and the first one to break down those concrete walls was the cute little chubby face Aya had when she was two years old. Growing up with a close relationship that Aya had with Vegeta ultimately made her a daddy's girl, which meant that whatever Vegeta said was pretty rule and law in Aya's book.

"Are you going to tell me?" Vegeta cocked up his eyebrow. "Or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

Aya sighed. "I'm thinking about Raven."

Vegeta's face fell.

"And… about how her parents feel about her disappearance… and comparing it to how you and Bulma must have felt when I had gone missing."

Vegeta opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly shut it. There was nothing that he could say to her for comfort. He was never really good at it to begin with. He could tell her that what he and Bulma believed and what Raven's parents are believing are two completely different things. But in reality, they weren't. Both Vegeta and Bulma thought that Aya was dead after Frieza had left the planet and left behind a soldier to inform him of his daughter's death. They were distraught, and Vegeta had taken off into space to find her. In case he ended up coming home just a few months afterward because he had been involved in an accident where he had snapped his leg in half. Raven's parents – after a week of their daughter missing – were probably beginning to believe that their daughter very well might be dead as well. What was even worse for the Winchester family is that they now had everyone abandoning them and they were now alone. Vegeta and Bulma were alone during the time that Aya had been gone. Although they had friends such as the Sons and the others to try and help them, they had even gone as far as collecting the dragon balls to wish her back. When that didn't work, Vegeta had gone into his fit of rage and that was why he had left the planet in order to find Frieza and exact his revenge on the monster who apparently continued to torment him even now.

Though she was still waiting for the saiyan prince to say something to her, she needed to her something, he knew that. But all Vegeta could muster up was a statement that he knew was going to backfire in his face. So he had done the unthinkable. He approached Aya, and with one swoop of his right arm, grabbed her around her midsection to pull her in close for his famous and rare one arm hugs. Aya was speechless and immobile for a seconds, that is until she had flung her arms around Vegeta and hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest. The two of them stood there for a few moments until Aya broke the silence.

"Thanks… I needed that…"

"I know you did, punk." With his free hand, Vegeta stroked the back of her head. There weren't that many words that were exchanged between the two of them after that. It was the gesture that explained everything to Aya. It told her that he understood what she was going through, and if she ever needed to talk, he'd gladly sit down with her and talk about her experience on that wretched ship. Though Aya was just like Vegeta in many ways, she would much rather keep everything inside, pretend that there's nothing wrong, deal with all of the night terrors then tell someone what was going on in her head. Especially to Vegeta, it wasn't only because he had fifteen more years of hell on that ship than she did, it was because she wanted to spare him the gruesome details of what had happened to her.

"Go." Vegeta said, releasing Aya from his grasp. "Wash up. Go relax. Be lazy." He waved her away from him, turning his back to her as he went to turn on the gravity chamber.

Aya smiled, "thanks again, Vegeta."

Just as Aya was walking away, Vegeta spoke. "You'll do double the hours tomorrow."

Aya slumped as she walked out of the gravity chamber, but not before giving Vegeta a rebellious look.

xXx

Rina knew the signs of Shoga's weakness. He had already gone through his time of illness and now he was going through it again? This was unfair to the man that had done nothing to deserve a life like this one. He was a gentle and kind person, and in her opinion, as much as she liked Vegeta, she truly believed that the royal family – Shoga's family – treated him so unfairly on their precious planet. Especially after everything that he had done for them; he protected them up until the point of the planet's destruction and had even tried getting Vegeta off of Frieza's ship. But considering that he had been a pawn and a prisoner to Frieza as well as Vegeta, it was hard for Shoga to go back for the Prince. He knew that his grave mistake lead Vegeta to living the life that he had then. Shoga regretted the decision and Rina knew it. As far as Rina was concerned, that was the only mistake that Shoga made for his entire century of his life.

Sighing heavily, she ran her hand through Shoga's hair as he laid on her back. He had his eyes close but he was not asleep. He hadn't been able to sleep for a very long time and he wasn't going to start now. Although as Rina sat there next to him, he should hear the beating of her heart and smell the blood pumping through her veins. He had great self-control, but this was a lot harder than he had thought it was going to be…

"You can… leave you know." Shoga said with a raspy voice, turning his multi-colored eyes onto his mate.

Rina shook her head, "I want to be right here with you."

Shoga frowned. He didn't want to tell her that it was taking every inch of his fiber not to maul her at the moment. He had hoped that she was just able to tell that he wanted to drink her dry, though he knew that she couldn't see it. Or if she did she still didn't want to leave his side. He wanted her to go though; but he didn't want to make her feel unwanted or something around those lines. He understood how fragile a woman's feelings were.

But still… he needed her to leave.

Shoga sat up slowly, putting his hand to his head and groaning as he did so. Hurriedly, Rina put her hands on his shoulders, trying to push him back but it was futile against Shoga's strength. "You shouldn't be moving."

"Rina." Shoga gingerly took a hold of Rina's wrist and kissed her hand. Though his lips lingered longer than they should have on her flesh, he was enjoying the pulsating feeling of her blood against his lips. "I need to leave…"

Rina frowned. "But—"

"All I want to do right now is drink you dry." He looked into her eyes after he was able to pry himself away from her hand. "I need to go somewhere, where everyone is going to be safe."

The frown on Rina's face never disappeared, though her heart beat picked up in panic and worriment. "Where are you going to go…?"

Shoga shook his head. "I'm not sure yet…"

"…Are you going to be coming back?"

Shoga felt the ping of guilt within his chest. The last time that he had told her that he needed to get away because of this strange illness, he ended up staying away for about six months. That was also because Vegeta had also sent him away out of anger. The saiyan prince had just finished reading Shoga's journal after he had been told that Shoga had pieces of history that he never learned. Of course the prince was curious and Shoga had allowed him to indulge in Shoga and the saiyan race history. Although there were events that had angered Vegeta so much, that he had sent Shoga off and didn't plan on seeing his immortal face again. Well, we know where that got them didn't it?

He put his hand lightly on her cheek, stroking the warmth of her flesh. "Yes… this time I'll be coming back… I promise." Shoga always felt terrible for leaving her behind that day, but he couldn't help but think at the time that it was the right thing to do. After all, he was a monster and she was mortal. If he got close to anyone, he would just simply out live them. He was tired of outliving everyone.

Rina put her hand on top of his, sighed, then leaned into his cool hand. Everyone else who was touched by Shoga complained that his body was much too hot and that included Vegeta and the other saiyans, who had an abnormal high temperature compared to the humans. Except, for Rina, his flesh was nice and cool; she rather enjoyed it. Rina came from a much cooler part of the planet as the others, so Shoga's hot flesh was particularly cold to her. He made for a nice AC during the hot nights that were beginning to creep up on West City as summer was starting to approach.

"Alright… I believe you.""

Shoga gave her a gentle smile. "Will… teleport me to the lookout?"

Rina nodded her head as she studied Shoga's face. He was hiding it well, but she could tell that he was on pain, and she knew that he needed something to eat. She was willing to allow him to drink from her, but he was just so deadest against it. His claim was that he would end up drinking her dry to the taste of mortal blood. Rina didn't believe him. She knew that he would stop if he went too far. What made her believe that? Because he loved her, and Rina knew how much he believed in not letting his loved ones get hurt or die. He would stop before anything happened to her.

"Sure, babe."

"Thank you Rina."

With that, Rina placed her hand onto his shoulder and with a blink of an eye, Rina and Shoga had disappeared. The two of them reappeared on the platform of the lookout where Shoga heavily sat down onto the tiles with a huff. Rina sent him a worried glance, but he waved her off, so she had decided to wander into the building in search of someone.

"Piccolo? Dende? Mr. Popo? Anyone here?"

"Yes, Rina?"

Like a ninja, Piccolo appeared out of nowhere from behind Rina, causing the young saiyans girl to leap into the air with a scream, whipping herself around. She frowned. Rina understood that this was Piccolo's home, or at least this was the place that he spent ninety-nine percent of his time here with Dende and Mr. Popo, so he of course would be able to move around the building without making a noise, that didn't mean that it bothered her.

"Um… I brought Shoga up here." She could see Piccolo's face twisting for just a second before remaining neutral again. "He wants to spend some time in the Time Chamber."

"What for?"

Rina frowned, "that's something that you're going to have to go and ask him. I'm not at liberty to say."

Piccolo couldn't help but roll his eyes as he turned on his heel and walked off. Piccolo knew what it meant to be called a monster; after all he had been labeled as the Demon King till Vegeta and first arrived on the planet where he was identified as a Namekian. However there was no discovering that Shoga was another species that he didn't know about. In Piccolo's eyes, Shoga was – and always will be – a monster. He was no longer saiyan, he was half vemptry and half werewuulf, saiyans version of the vampire and werewolf here in on earth. Piccolo has met them, and they were ruthless killers. Now according to the saiyan lore, vemptrys were there to suck the ki or life force out of a person, and the werewuulf was just a much bigger and badder version of the wolf on their planet. No one has ever been alive long enough to tell the tale of seeing one. Not like that mattered now since the planet was destroyed and there was a living half breed here with them right now. Piccolo was convinced that one day Shoga was going to relapse into the monster instincts and start killing once again.

As Piccolo stepped out onto the platform, his eyes were locked onto the condition that Shoga was currently in. His face was pale, and his eyes looked distant though he was very much there and aware of what is going on around him. His knees were up with his elbows resting on them allowing his hands to dangle freely, and his hair was a mess. It was almost like he had just rolled out of bed.

Shoga looked up at the green man, gave him a kind smile and forced himself onto her feet with a heavy groan. Rina rushed to his side putting her hand onto his chest to help steady him. But once he was on his feet, Shoga gave Rina a gentle push away from him as he looked at Piccolo. "Hello Piccolo."

Piccolo nodded his head in greeting. "Shoga." He stepped down the stairs for his feet to fully come in contact with the tiles on the platform. "You don't look very well."

"I feel much better than I look…" Shoga said with a smile. Piccolo's face however was never faulting, clearly not believing in his little lie. "I've come here to use the Time Chamber."

"I have been informed by your mate." Piccolo gestured to Rina. "However I'm more interested in why you need to go inside and why you look so sickly."

Shoga frowned. He didn't like spilling all of his imperfections onto people, but he knew that Piccolo had little trust in him, so it was all up to Shoga telling him the truth in order to get inside and get better.

With a heavy sigh, Shoga ran his hand through his hair. "You will be the fourth person that knows of this… but because of my condition… during the week of the full moon – or in this case what is supposed to be during the week of the full moon – I fall ill with a sickness that takes for a very long time to reach my healthy state."

"Why don't you feed then?" Piccolo raised an eyebrow. "Considering that you have found a new food source."

"Yes, well… they have become aware of my presence, and aware of the fact that I only feed from evil vampires… so they have been lying low, which results in me not eating as well as I have been."

"And what do you want to do in the Time Chamber?" Piccolo asked, tilting his head just a bit. "To sit in there for days with it just being a couple of hours out here and get well? Are you not going to starve?"

Shoga gave Piccolo a look, then frowned. "It is the last option that I have." He said softly, still staring at Piccolo. Like mind reading, Piccolo could see right through the look on his face that Shoga was saying that he was already starving. That a couple of more days wasn't going to hurt him. However he was worried for the fact that all of his friends were living down there on earth with him. How was he able to control himself around everyone?

Piccolo sighed, giving in. "Alright, I'll bring you myself."

Shoga nodded and stepped toward Piccolo, with Rina grabbing onto his arm. The large man stopped and put his hand over Rina's. "Rina… you don't need to come with me."

Rina stopped and looked up at Shoga, "But… I would like too."

Shoga took a step out to stand in front of Rina, taking both of her hands into his. Slowly he brought them to his lips again kissing them lightly. "I'm aware at how much you want to be here… but I'm going to be fine. I want you to go to back Capsule Corp. Enjoy the day… please."

"Shoga… I'm not going to be able to enjoy it knowing that you're here suffering…"

Shoga shook his head. "I will be fine, Rina. Go." He gestured with his arm for her to go, and Rina took a second to look at him in the eye. She seriously did not want to leave, but she knew that Shoga was going to be okay, he always was after all, there wasn't a lot that she needed to be concerned about with him, that is until he gets this ill.

"Alright… I'll go." Rina got up onto her tiptoes and placed a tender kiss onto his cheek. Her hand ran through his hair a few times before she had finally teleported him.

Shoga sighed heavily, and slumped forward, almost falling on his face till Piccolo reached out to put his hand onto the man's chest. Who in fact was so tall and heavy that Piccolo himself had thought that he was going to collapse with him. As much as he believed Shoga to be a monster and as much as he believed that one cay he was going to slip up, he couldn't help but feel particularly bad for him. He didn't choose the life that he has now, and she knew for sure that if it was up to Shoga, he would have been mortal for the rest of his life, or at least he would have liked to die.

"Thank you, Piccolo…"

Piccolo made a face as he straightened out Shoga. "Just have you know, that my gesture for helping you is not saying that it is changing my opinion about you or your currently species."

Shoga didn't look at Piccolo in the face, he had been aware for a long time that the Namekian didn't particularly like him all that much, and he had assumed that a lot of it had to do with the fact that Shoga had also been living on the planet when he had decided to try and take it over. The immortal man couldn't help but feel like Piccolo put the blame on him because Shoga did nothing to stop him, and had allowed Goku and his friends to defeat. Shoga didn't intervene with good reason, reasons that no one else knew about but Vegeta, since he had been the only one to read his journals.

"I understand, Piccolo."

Piccolo nodded. "Good. Now let's go." He turned on his heel with his cape making a swoosh noise as he did so, Shoga followed him like a lost puppy. "How long do you want to be in the chamber for?"

"A couple of hours." Answered Shoga, "that way it'll be a couple of weeks in the chamber and when I get out, I won't be ill."

Piccolo just nodded his head. "Then let's get there."

xXx

The sun was beating onto the heads of the Son family as they all stood around the yard facing each other in their stances. It was well into the afternoon and Goku had been training the children already for a couple of hours. He didn't mind though, he could do this all day if it meant that he was going to get in some exercise and at least fight. He might have been good natured and kind hearted, in the end he was still a saiyan; the thrill of the fight made his blood boil with excitement.

However, not everyone was sharing the same excitement as Goku today. Even though she was nearly always late with getting up and getting ready, Areiko very much enjoyed the training sessions that she got every day with her favorite people. However with the lack of sleep she had been getting and the constant nagging of the witch that was living inside of her head, she was currently not enjoying this. She was too tired, she was a little sick of the daily routine, which consisted of Lekira tormenting her for hours on end while she slept, then constantly having to worry about whether or not she was going to take over… it was an annoying cycle and Areiko wanted to break it.

It also didn't help that Dais, a tall older version of Tapion just complete with a mustache and a beard, stood by the house with his eyes trained on Areiko. It made her uncomfortable and she shifted more often on her feet than usual. They all picked up on it, but none of them said anything, secretly they all felt a lot better with him around. At least that way they had a forewarning whether or not Lekira was going to pop out and attack. Ever since her last assault everyone had a hard time trying to separate the two of them from each other. Lekira was beginning to get sneaky, she wouldn't allow their body to change appearances till she had decided that it was time to reveal to them who they were actually talking too. And the scary part is, is that she act like Areiko very well, it made them all a little nervous.

Areiko glanced towards Dais, who gave her a small smile and a wave. He was trying to be nice, trying to make her feel better about him standing out there, but it wasn't working. He knew it, he could feel her uneasiness and it was so strong that he had to give it all to stop it from affecting him too. Dais really liked Areiko, but he just wished that she would let him help her. He had told that he could lock away her alternate personality for at least a few years, she just needed to be willing to do it. Areiko – much to his surprise – declined the offer. She never gave him an answer, and he couldn't feel any emotion from her when she had said it, nothing that could give him some kind of a reason to explain the reason that she had said no; but there wasn't one.

Goten was the first one to move in the five minutes of silence, he had lunged himself at Areiko, and began to rain powerful punches and kicks. Areiko – being the fastest of the group – managed to dodge or block every assault that Goten threw in her direction. However she was certainly not expecting Catie to come up from behind her and blast her back. The force tossed her into Goten and the two of them went tumbling across the yard till Goten's back hit against a tree. Areiko and Goten shook the dizziness out of their heads as they turned their attention to Catie who stood there with a grin on her face.

"Heh, you guys always need to be aware of who's around you," Goku's voice chimed. "Always have your guard up in a fight, no matter what."

"Yeah, yeah," Areiko waved her hand as she stood , then offered that same hand to Goten. "She took a cheap shot anyway."

"I so did not." Catie defended. "I was just simply doing what I was taught, so there!" She stuck her tongue out at Areiko, and before she could get another word out, Tapion was coming out of the backdoor, his face pale. Areiko instantly looked at him and made her way over taking his hand as soon as she got to him.

"Tapion? What's wrong?"

"You all need to see this… now." Tapion said, ignoring Areiko to steal glances at everyone else. Then he laced his fingers with his mate's and pushed the backdoor open once more, leading everyone into the living room.

There Chichi stood in the middle of the room with her hand over her face and her eyes glued onto the television. Goku approached her instantly, he knew that look, he understood what that meant. Chichi was terrified, the last time that she had that look on her face, Buu had just been released and the world was destroyed.

"What's going on?" Goku asked, looking around the room to stop Tapion's little brother, Minotia sitting on the couch.

_"Greetings, people of earth."_

Goku turned towards the television, and his eyes glared as his face grew serious. There sitting on his television flashing in and out with the sound distorting was a man that he had never seen before. This was usually around the time that Minotia watched some cartoons, and Goku was pretty damn sure that the dark skin, blue hair, and black eyed man on the screen was not part of the regular scheduled program.

_"My name's Atrayu and I've come to you with a warning."_


End file.
